


Let Me Have You

by keanbeanz



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Sexual Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki can't take 'No' for an Answer, M/M, Somewhat Avenger Loki, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanbeanz/pseuds/keanbeanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't everyday a crazed Norse God visits you and simply won't take 'No' for an answer, and then there are the constant questions that everyone asks and Tony really just wants to go back to his 'Normal' life. Eventual Frostiron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seriously I am Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is my first story for this amazing fandom and an even better ship. 
> 
> I don't own anything obviously as these characters all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and can keep up with my sometimes crazy imagination.

Tony was fucked utterly and totally screwed and he knew it. He looked carefully at the god who simply smirked at him, his green eyes looking hungrily over the city.

"I'm sorry what did you say twinkle toes?" He asked carefully placing his drink back on the counter he didn't want to waste a drink and nothing said wasting a drink like dropping it on the floor in shock. The god turned and faced him his eyes darting around the room as if observing it for the first time.

"You heard me Stark." He said a cheerful gleam in his already bright eyes. Tony hated his eyes they made him feel nervous as if at any minute his head might explode or worse he would once again be thrown out the window. And honestly it wasn't that fun the first time.

"No." He started crossing one arm over his chest and resting his head on the other hand. "I don't think I did catch that, rather I don't think I understand-" oh god he was rambling and he knew he was. But he couldn't help it the wit and the nervousness combined equalled a mumbling iron man. He wanted to sneer when he saw the gods smirk widen and that glint in his eyes turn more menacing shade of green. 

He almost wanted to shut his mouth by for some strange reason he couldn't. He blamed the nerves mostly.

Loki nodded his head slightly before relaxing on the couch and making himself a little too comfortable for Tony's liking, I mean the couch was brand new and he didn't want the god to sit down on the couch as if he hadn't almost destroyed the tower on his last visit. 

Tony's eyes fell towards the slight dent on the cold marble floor where the hulk had taken the immense pleasure of beating the living day lights out of the god.

"Is this a yes?" The god drawled looking up towards the billionaire. Tony frowned and shook his head quickly his mouth tasted like rotten eggs at the thought.

"No. I'm pretty sure that ‘this’ is a no." He replied glaring at the floor with an almost faraway look in his eyes. Loki laughed darkly and took his head off his hand, his tongue darting out of his mouth quickly as he licked his lips. For a second he wondered if his tongue was silver.

"I could just take it by force." He whispers his voice hangs in the night as Tony contemplates what he is going to say next. His eyes focus on a picture hanging on the wall and he can't help but wonder why on earth he decided to hang that piece of artwork. He didn't even like it.

"But, here's the thing reindeer games, that would go against that little thing you have, or in your case not so little and just to be clear that if you are thinking of what I am certain you are thinking about then sorry pal but I was talking about your ego." Tony walked back behind the bar picking up his drink, his eyes located on the god who was taking over his lounge with a smug smile. That smile scared the holy hell out of Tony.

"That is true iron man, however I always get what I want." The smile never faltered off the gods lips rather it took more of a cruel almost hungry light to it.

Tony smiled a tight smile that had the god almost laughing.

"That is true but as you can tell, I don't go that way and then there is the whole issue of me having a girlfriend and being a part of the Avengers." He paused as he watched the smile fade from the god’s lips and without thinking he moved closer towards the kill, almost sitting on the arm rest across from the god he smiled. "You know the team that locked you away." Loki looked up at the man with a blank face, it reminded Tony of one of those porcelain doll except that if this turned ugly which it probably would Tony would be the one smashed to tiny pieces.

Loki stood and with a snarl moved over towards the windows his back to the man. "Yes I am well aware of the Avengers." Tony smirked to himself tallying up his shots against the god. 

But just as he hoped the man would up and vanish in a puff of green smoke the same way he appeared in the room not minutes ago, or was it hours.  
The god just turned around with a wide smile that had Tony regret saying anything. "But Stark you seem to forget that I did escape from my prison on Asgard and you can bet that I will be able to do it again." The god walked closer to where Tony was sitting and Tony felt the adrenaline pump through his veins.

He had made a mistake. 

He only hoped that the rest of the team would arrive any minute. He had hoped JARVIS had contacted them, but hey the god of mischief usually like to fuck up Tony's equipment when he payed visits, but still they would come back surly they would notice the lack of sarcasm and wit when they were out fighting Doom? Almost as if reading his mind Loki let out a laugher that seemed to echo through the halls. Then again the little bastard probably was reading Tony's mind. 

Tony stood in a swift movement and slowly backed into a wall. He had sworn there was never a wall there before.

The god smirked and moved towards the billionaire now semi frozen in fear.

"I'm not interested." He said with a hard iron will that caused the god to chuckle.

"Oh but I am." He replied his feet moved closer and took longer strides.

His feet went to move slowly out of the way, he didn't want this he wanted someone to burst through those doors and arrest the evil and horny god. But no one came and Tony’s feet had almost magically been glued to the ground.

His head lifted up so that the god was denied access to his face. His chin hitting the taller mans nose in an act of defiance.

Loki's jaw stiffened and his teeth ground together in anger. No one had dared turn away a god. Yet isn't that the reason he chose this man. 

A cruel smirk gloated on his face as he places his cheek against the smaller mans cheek. Tony could feel the cool air restrict in his lungs and he wanted to be sick and throw up, everywhere, especially on the gods boots, because that would be a massive kick in the face and who would be able to say that had thrown up on the crazy Norse gods leather boots.

Then again who could say that had slept with the Norse god before.

Shut up brain. 

The gods smirk deepened as he looked at the smaller man. The chase was the best part. His lips found the shell of the other mans ear and with a low and husky voice that had Tony's body involuntary shiver the god spoke.

"One day Stark you will be mine and your precious team will not stop me." He leaned back and looked at the man in full honour his hands found Tony's arms and he squeezed them. "Luckily for you help has arrived." He let go of the frozen man and smirked again this time with a more evil light than before. "In the mean time sweet dreams Mr Stark." With the loud and crisp ding of the elevator the god disappeared in a gust of smoke.

Tony coughed a little before waving the smoke out of his face.

"Tony when I said you can be late I assumed you would show up?" Tony spun around trying to clear his mind from all the fear and he made sure not to show any on his face. Steve looked at his with a slight frown and all though he was joking Tony could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Sorry cap, had some work to do." He replied trying his best to smile. Steve folded his arms and shook his head slightly.

"Whatever Tony, Fury wants to debrief you." He nodded his head towards the elevator. Tony froze for a moment. Sitting alone in a room with Fury did not sound like his cup of tea.

"Uh sure spangles, just tell him I will be there in a little while." Tony replied walking towards the elevator.

Steve sighed and unfolded his arms. "Where are you going?" He asked almost regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

Tony smirked slightly and glared at the wall. "I have some remodelling to do."

With that the elevator doors closed separating the two and in a slight moment Tony regretted leaving himself as an open target being alone in a small cramped space but hey it's not like the god would come back. Or so he hoped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony climbed into bed, the bright light of the arc reactor making it easy for the billionaire to crawl into bed without injuring his shins. 

It was just one of the many perks of the arc reactor.

Lying down on his bed he let out a great sigh. 

He had just convinced Pepper to sleep in his bed for the night, and it did take a lot of convincing that all he wanted to do was just sleep. Eventually she said she would as soon as she got back from DC. 

Tony was tired of waiting for her in the lounge room he couldn't look at the couch without shivering with unease. 

And of course of all nights each Avenger decided to go to bed early leaving tony alone in that damn room. He would have gone down and made adjustments to the suits but then he would be too far away from the other Avengers if Thor's psychopathic little brother returned.

He sighed again rubbing his hand over his face before looking at the clock. It was only 10:00 for crying out loud. He hasn't gone to bed before midnight since he was eight.

Rolling back over on his side he growled. Pepper wasn't going to be back for at least three more hours. Until then he was alone. Thought he didn't take anything seriously the gods threat was as serious as Cancer to Tony. 

He didn't dare laugh only try to find ways to stay in a group with someone he knows so that if the Mage came Tony could be safe. He slammed the back of his head onto his pillow and forced his eyes closed. He would have a good sleep, a damn well awesome night sleep.

"JARVIS, honey, wake me up and alert the other Avengers if we get any unexpected visitors." Tony called out into the dark night.

"Right away sir, should I inform Director Fury as well?" The AI asked. Tony smiled to himself and nodded his head.

"What would I do without you JARVIS?"

"Crash and burn sir." The AI replied. Tony looked up at the ceiling and stilled his nerves. Everything will be alright.

The feeling or warmth cuddled up next to him woke Tony up. As a playboy you picked up on a few tricks.

He looked over at his clock and saw the time on the bright screen. 12:00. He smiled and rubbed Pepper's back he was glad she was home. He almost felt safer with her there. His hands trailed up her back as he continued to stare at the ceiling. But he felt it. Pepper was thin but not thin enough to feel bone. 

His hand froze and the body beside him let out a throaty chuckle.

"And I was getting use to that." Tony jumped up from the bed turning his light on in the process. Lying on the bed in a half crawl was the god of mischief.  
Tony's stomach dropped and for a moment he thought he had been thrown from the window again. He was frozen in fear.

"JARVIS?" He called his eyes still planted on the man in front of him. The god smirked and his eyes once again started to twinkle in a light that made Tony extremely nervous.

"I'm sorry Stark, but my magic can sometimes... Interfere with electronic devices." Tony snarled at the man, thy only 'interfered' when Loki wanted them to be interfered with.

"Where is Pepper?" He asked instead of voicing his thoughts.

Loki laughed again propping himself up from the bed.

"She is still in DC, they have been having a few mechanical problems." Tony wanted to growl but his mind wandered and he could see the door from the corner of his eyes.

"I told you I wasn't interested." Tony replied his hand drumming his arc reactor. Loki chuckled again his eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

"And I told you that I was." He replied moving closer. Tony knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but he did it anyway. 

His feet hit the ground with a solid force as he raced towards the door. He was close so close, but all of a sudden he was flash bang against a wall his head hitting the wall with a loud and heavy thud. His vision blurred for a moment before coming back slowly like emerging from a dark tunnel and into the sun light.

Loki stood off the bed with a smirk Tony could see how his eyes crinkled and the way he would almost dance towards his prey that he was excited.

"Ah Stark" he moved up towards the man and with a loud bang that shocked Tony, the gods hand was placed beside the playboys head. "You don't expect that you can actually run away from me do you?" Tony half smiled, but his insides were screaming at him to try and escape and to wipe that smirk off his face.

"See here's the thing, I actually came prepared for this so it would be wise if you let me go." Loki's neck moved back a little in shock as he processed the words.

"I don't understand?" He muttered looking at the man. Tony's smile grew as he clicked the remote in his pocket. The click was soft and Tony doubted Loki had heard it, his suspicion of that fact grew when Loki jumped back in shock as the suit formed around Tony from the wall he was standing in front of. Loki growled and took a few more steps back, his armour forming around him. 

"I did not come here to fight you in this way Stark." Loki said with gritted teeth.

Tony smiled in the suit. He felt safe and protected.

"I am giving you two choices." Tony started in a strong voice. "You can either leave me the hell alone starting from now. OR. You we can fight this out, which would cause all of my friends to wake up, and pretty well you like last time will end up in handcuffs on your way to see daddy." Loki growled and Tony swore he saw the man stamp his foot.

Loki looked around the room almost desperately, they both knew that the god didn't have that much magic at the moment, causing the whole system to crash and making him go undetected around the tower had taken a lot out of the god.

And even if he did fight he knew he would be easily detected and no doubt JARVIS would alert the rest of the Avengers and he would once again end up in chains. But he was a god and no one, not even the great Tony Stark told him to leave someone alone for ever. Loki smiled back at Tony his armour still on. 

He could easily just escape again.

"You know it isn't wise to make deals with the god of lies." Loki muttered his hands wound around his throwing knives and he smirked at the robotic man in front of him.

"I was really hoping you would pick this option." With that a full beam shot from his palm hitting the god on the shoulder. Loki flew backwards but Tony could see the fight was still in the god.

"Is that all you have got puny mortal?" Tony smirked internally and externally. Before lowering his palm. Loki smirked in victory is battle stance wearing off. Maybe he could fight his way out of this one.

"No I have a bit more up my proverbial sleeve." The missiles loaded up from his suit and he smiled at the gods face as he watched it drop. "So are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" Tony questioned.

Loki frowned in defeat raising his hands as his armour disappeared. Tony nodded his head. "Once again good move."

The door burst open and Thor and Steve raced into the room the rest not far behind them.  
Tony rolled his eyes. “And the Calvary arrives."

Steve rolled his eyes at the man.

Thor walked towards his brother desperation in his eyes.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Thor asked on his knees in front of the man. Loki rolled his eyes and glared at the other god.

"I am not your brother." He replied icily. Everyone in the room found interesting things to look at on the floor as the two gods talked.

Steve looked at Tony for a moment and frowned. "Once again don't you think this was-"

"Too easy?" To replied looking back at the captain. "Yes I do. I want to know what his plan is." Tony wondered. He knew the god didn't give up that easily.

Bruce walked closer towards the two a snarl on his lips. Tony was glad he listened to him about not hulking out in the tower. Door frames were particularly annoying to fix.

"What did he want?" Tony paled and looked over at the god who was staring blankly at a wall while his brother talked to him, but Tony could see that snide smile on his lips and the way his eyes sparkled. 

The little bastard was listening in on their conversation.

"Uh I think it was something about my arc reactor." Tony mumbled drumming his fingers against the thing in question.

The room went silent for a few moments and the only this heard was Thor's loud and deep whispers and the occasional hiss of Loki's almost violent whispers that seemed to cut into the night. Tony was glad that the questions stopped because really this whole situation was incredible awkward.

"Sorry to ruin this little love in but perhaps we should lock reindeer games up." Tony's voice cut in through the twos hushed whispers. Loki glared at the man but that only caused Tony's tension to ease. 'That's what I am use to.' He thought smugly.

He watched Thor waiting to see of the god would start an argument. But the blond didn't respond he simply stood and walked back towards the group as Natasha and Clint moved forward almost symmetrically like a dance. The group watched as they led the prisoner away but Loki only watched one person. Green eyes met brown in a tense moment. 

"I am concerned for my brother." Thor muttered his eyes watching the door as if it may turn into some kind of creature the Demi god had talked about when in a good mood.

"I am more concerned about why he wants the arc reactor." Steve replied looking at the small glow emitted from Tony's suit.

Tony covered his chest self consciously and paled again. 

"Let's leave the official stuff until morning."Tony offered. 

Thor shrugged his shoulders slightly before walking out of the room. Tony had no doubt he was going to check on his brother. 

"I will call Fury, I expect he will want to debrief us on this." Steve said slowly before leaving the room in a style only Steve could manage.

"Then there were two." Tony muttered facing his friend. Bruce just watched him use to the way Tony tried to avoid topics.

"What did he really want, Tony?" Bruce deadpanned Tony let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head slightly.

"Gee Banner don't you trust me?" He asked his suit was starting to feel annoyingly warm.

"You and the word 'Trust' don't exactly go together." Bruce replied taking a step forward his science face on.

"Ouch." Tony winced. "And here I thought we were friends." Bruce could practically see the smile that accompanied Tony's sarcasm.

"Cut the crap Tony. What did he want?"

"I told you."

"No." Bruce replied turning and facing the man. "You told me a lie or a half truth at best."

Tony froze the man knew way too much about him and it was scary.

"Can we at least talk about this in the morning?" Tony asked. "You know when I am not sweating it out in this suit for no reason, it's a real power wastage." Tony said his ears burning in embarrassment.

Bruce looked at him and smiled in a way that told Tony that this was not over. Not by a long shot.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat in the clear cell his eyes seemingly blank except for the silent slight glimmer of joy hidden beside the pupil. It was only a matter of time and he knew it. 

Once again he would be out of here, with his prize of course. 

The door on the far side of the room opened with a soft ‘whoosh’, the smile on the gods face grew into a gentle smirk as he looked at the other god.  
Thor stood tall and watched his adversary his arms folded across his broad chest and Loki knew it was only a matter of time until Thor would put the puppy dog smile on and if Loki didn’t say a word then he would never have been able to put a word in.

“Hello, brother.” He spat with a cruel sneer on his face.

Slowly he stood and lifted his chin as he followed his brother’s movements around the room.

“Why are you here, brother?” 

Loki rolled his eyes, obviously the thunder god would not pick up the insult and anger. The door opened again and both gods paid no mind to it

“Recruitment drive.” He said softly smirking widely at his brother’s face.

The fool thought he was being serious, he could never look past the face of his brother, of the little boy that always told his big brother everything and that would never lie or harm anyone.

He was as much of a fool now as he was then.

“Why Stark?” 

Loki cringed at the new voice and shifted his head towards the master spy, the only one that was able to tell when he was lying, the only one that could figure him out. He was careful to keep his smirk light and to not show any weakness, because while he was great at figuring people out, she was even better.

And he was a little envious of that fact.

And angry, definitely angry as well.

He tilted his head to the side and allowed his smile to widen. 

“Well, Why not?” 

But the damage was done as soon as Natasha frowned and walked slowly out of the room, his ‘brother’ not far behind her.

At that moment Loki sat back down on the floor determined to get a night’s sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony hated meetings, especially when they centred around him.

Okay so he loved meetings when they centred around him, just not on this topic or issue whatever they wanted to call it.

Tony called it his ‘worst fucking nightmare.’ But one look from Steve spoke volumes, especially when he gave him that look that said. ‘Really, Tony, really.’ Because that made him feel like an idiot and Tony was not an idiot, surely everyone should have known that because it is not like he would allow them to forget it.

“I don’t trust him.” Steve muttered his brows crunched in annoyance.

“Welcome to the club.” Clint muttered his hands behind his head as he looked around the table. Everyone could see the tension in waves on the archer, he never got over the whole mind control thing and no one could blame him.

“My brother would not come here without a reason.” Thor said in a soft tone, well soft in his standards, Tony could have sworn the table rumbled with his voice.  
Tony seized his opportunity, this was the perfect opportunity to get the team off his back about the subject. And he hadn’t said anything in three minutes so really he was overdue. 

“Maybe he is here to just cause ‘chaos.’” 

But Natasha shook her head, her eyes plastered on Tony’s, and yes he did panic for a slight moment.

“I am with Tasha, on this one.” Clint said breaking the tension. He shifted in his seat bringing his hands and placing it on the table. “He wouldn’t just cause Chaos for any reason, I mean he is the god of Chaos, but his form is more ordered.” He looked around towards a bunch of vacant expressions and frowned. “Like he always has a plan with his Chaos.”

“Well that is comforting.” Tony muttered pulling out his STARK phone and pulling out some mathematical equations that needed to be done. Okay so he was playing angry birds, he couldn’t help it. The game was fun.

“Are you seriously playing angry birds right now?” Bruce asked, and yeah Tony jumped a little forgetting about the scientist that was sitting next to him.

“No.” He turned towards Bruce and may or may not have poked his tongue out.

“Can we get back to the problem here please?” Steve pleaded throwing a glare towards Tony.

“Ugh, fine. But can we hurry it up I have things I want to do, places I want to see.” Steve glared at Tony slightly before turning back to the rest of the table.

“I think it’s time we call Fury.” Steve said, no one argued, not even Thor, but everyone could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to.

“Then we should send him back to Oz.” Tony said as he flung a bird towards a pig, frowning when it missed.

“I do not understand.” Thor grumbled.

“Didn’t expect you to, buddy.” Tony replied punching his arm as he got off the chair. “Is that all?” when he got no objections he pushed his chair in and left the room, heading for the lab.

But sadly Tony could never escape, especially when a scientist who had the ability to turn into a green rage monster in seconds wanted to talk to him.

“Tony.” Bruce called walking towards his friend as he entered the elevator. 

Tony turned leaning against the back wall with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes Brucey boy.” he sing songed.

Bruce couldn’t stop the smile as he moved towards his friend until he was standing beside him against the other wall as the door closed.

“We were going to talk, remember?” 

Tony cringed. 

“How could I forget?”

Bruce smiled repositioning himself as he crossed his legs and his arms, his feet barely centimetres from Tony’s. 

“So what did he want?” 

Tony looked down at his feet and rubbed a hand down his face, he was really tired and his cup of coffee had yet to wake him up. 

“Uh, Recruitment drive?” 

Bruce snorted and raised his eyebrows at his friend, Tony continued to look at the floor fidgeting slightly. 

“Funny, that is exactly what Loki, told Natasha last night.” The doors opened and Tony was facing the hallway that brought him to his labs, his pride and joys. 

“Wow, fascinating.” Tony mumbled absentmindedly. He was already in the state of mind where he was willing to spend days alone in his lab locked up with nothing but Science and obnoxiously loud music.

Bruce smirked as his friend opened the doors and he was presented with the messy labs that he had become accustomed to. “Yeah, I can really tell your interested.” Bruce muttered cleaning his glasses before moving to his own work station.

“Well you know me Pep.” Tony muttered.

“It’s Bruce actually.” Bruce replied with a smirk. It wasn’t unusual for Tony to call him another name while they slaved away in the labs, Tony’s mind would go off on a tangent and he would forget about anything and everything, even food and drink, well any drink unless it had a form of caffeine or alcohol, then there was no way in hell Tony would forget about it.

“Yeah that’s what I said.” He pulled out a hologram of his suit and immediately began to disassemble it.

Bruce smiled softly returning to his work. “You know you two are a lot alike.” 

“Who me and Pep?” Tony replied adding a another thrusters to the side of the boot, never looking up towards his friend.

“No. You and Loki.”

“What?!” 

Yep that caught his attention.

“You and Loki, you are both similar, well from an outsiders perspective.” Bruce amended, turning towards his science buddy, he was now looking at Bruce in confusion and horror.

The two were silent for a moment, Tony’s mouth agape as he stared at his friend and Bruce who seemed to smiling widely at his friend’s confused and shocked state.

“You are kidding right?” Tony asked returning to his work, and by that he means looking at his work and flicking his eyes back towards Bruce every half second.

“You tell me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint glared at the plate in front of him. His fork in his hand as he slowly shifted his glare towards the super solider that was eating happily ignoring the archer who sat opposite him, Clint didn’t like that.

“Did you know that, I know how to kill a man and make it look like an accident?” 

Steve stopped eating and swallowed his mouth full slowly, eyes finally locking onto Clint’s whose glare intensified.

“No, but next time I will take that into account.” He looked back down at his plate and ate the rest quickly still trying to ignore his team mate.

But Clint wasn’t having it. 

He pushed his food away, frowned folded his arms over his chest and stamped his foot on the ground. Steve looked up and cocked an eyebrow at the archer and his childish   
tantrum.

“I’m sorry, but Natasha laid out strict orders-“

“What are you my mother?” he growled throwing his fork with perfect accuracy and hitting the wall beside the captains head, Steve seemed unconcerned and continued to eat.

“Tony is going to kill you for that.” He said shovelling more food into his mouth. 

“Kill him for wha- Oh My God Clint!” Tony roared entering the Kitchen, his eye focused on the fork sticking out of the plaster before rounding towards Clint. “Did you seriously   
just throw a fork onto my wall?” 

Clint raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony with a smirk, it didn’t take an idiot to realize that it was suppose to be a challenge. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” He replied his arms   
still folded across his chest.

“The same wall that I had just managed to fix after you decided to play archery practice and destroy half of this very wall.” 

Clint smirked and relaxed into his chair, before slowly rising and staring at Tony his hands clasped together on the table. “Yeah, and?” 

Tony just glared at the archer before smiling softly and yes Clint was a little afraid at the unhinged look in the philanthropist’s eyes.

“Then I am revoking your privilege to fly on my private jet.” 

Clint’s eyes widened and Steve smirked into his salad. 

“B-but, but-“

“To bad Katniss.” Tony stepped further into the kitchen, ignoring the salad that Steve had obviously left out for him.

He filled up his coffee mug and leaned across the bench next to Steve the cup placed firmly in front of him, Clint continued to grumble softly, yet loud enough so that they knew   
he was not happy about the situation.

“Where’s Natasha?” Tony asked taking a long and deep sip of his coffee, the bitter taste waking him up slightly.

“She is with Fury, discussing our Prisoner.” Steve said stabbing his fork into a tomato that had been evading said fork for the past few seconds. 

Tony nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. “And Thor?” 

“He is with our prisoner.” Clint said playing with the plate in front of him. 

“Is he still here?” Tony said frowning in distaste.

Yeah Tony was out of the loop, but to be fair he did have a lot on his mind and this did happen a lot especially when the scientist would spend days in his lab without any form of   
outside communication, except Bruce, but then again Bruce was usually out of the loop to begin with.

“Yeah.” Clint replied placing his head in his hands looking disdainfully at the plate in front of him. “Thor won’t let him out of his sight, and Fury won’t argue with a Norse god, he   
is not stupid enough to do it.” 

Yeah none of them are stupid enough to argue with Thor. 

Well except for the Prisoner who is five floors down with said god.

Clint continues to play with his plate full of salad, not eating anything, Tony knows this play, he and Clint do this all the time when they are forced to eat salad and sometimes   
they let Thor in on the game, only when they explained to him that under any circumstances they were not allowed to mention anything to anyone else and that this was there   
little secret. 

They would always wait in the room, until Steve had left and in Tony and especially Thor’s case, when the super solider or anyone else who was trying to force them to eat salad   
was out of range, usually on another floor before they would raid the fridges and cupboards for ‘Proper food’ which may or may not have been chips and candy.

“Eat your salad Clint.” Steve ordered placing his plate and utensils in the dishwasher.

It had taken some time but somehow the team had managed to teach Steve about how to use the dishwasher and how easy it was compared to washing everything up by hand.   
They had yet to teach Thor and he was not allowed into the room whenever the dishwasher was in use because while it was silent to them to the god and his amazing hearing   
they learnt that dishwashers managed to sound a lot like some form of monster that lived in where ever the hell it was.

They would often walk into the kitchen to find the Norse god with hammer in hand on all fours searching for the mystical monster and breaking everything and anything that got   
in the way of his hunt.

Pepper almost had a heart attack whenever she would walk into the kitchen, Tony simply refused to look.

“What?!” Clint looked at Steve applaud at what he had just asked.

“You heard.” Steve replied taking a seat next to the archer and turning around to face him.

Tony took this as his prime opportunity to exit before he got the same treatment, however while trying to sneak out he had forgotten about the bench that was next to him and   
managed to jam his foot against the corner and with a painful yelp he grabbed his barefoot.

Unfortunately Steve turned around to look at him with a frown.

“You too Tony.” 

Tony didn’t say no, he just groaned, grabbed his plate and sat next to the super solider and looked across at Clint who he shared a sympathetic look with the billionaire.

At least he wasn’t suffering alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki sat on the edge of the bed in his cell, looking at the other god with a blank face.

Thor wouldn’t stop staring at him, as if waiting for him to proclaim his innocence and beg his brother to take him back home where they could live happily ever after.

Like that was ever going to happen.

The door opened again and Loki turned to look at the one person he definitely did not want to see ever again.

Thor stopped his staring and turned towards the monster that lived inside of the mild mannered scientist. Bruce smiled his glasses on the edge of his nose as he held a tray of   
what looked like food, steam wafted off the plate and Loki could almost smell and taste the substance. His stomach rumbled in anticipation as he waited for his meal, but he   
remained on the bed and watched the two with a hidden curiosity.

“Tony suggested we feed him.” The mortal said in a quiet tone of voice.

That surprised the god, he looked at the food with a mild curiosity before quickly returning his gaze towards his prison guards. Surely that meant the mortal was thinking about   
his wellbeing and that meant he must have had some form of impression on the man.

Thor looked back at Loki for a second before turning back towards Bruce where he nods his head quickly. Bruce shifts on his feet slightly and Loki can see the nerves bounce of   
him, but he has no idea why the man is nervous, he wasn’t thrown around like a doll.

But that doesn’t mean that the prisoner can’t feel a strong sense of pride at the fact that he can make the monster that so many fear into a nervous wreck.

It seems like an eternity until Banner has entered the cell the tray of food placed carefully on the small table by the door, his eyes fixated on the god sitting across from him. Who   
really knows when Loki will attack, certainly not the scientist.

Loki suddenly gets a wave of bravery that really could have come at a better time and while Loki is smart enough not to say anything his pride is too big for him to miss such an   
opportunity like this so he doesn’t stop himself from saying anything.

No instead he smiles at the scientist. 

“Thank you, beast.” 

Bruce stiffens and turns to face Loki with a slight smile that has Loki cringe in fear.

“You're welcome.” 

And with that he leaves the cage and the room, without a second glance. 

Loki sits still for a while watching the door with wide eyes, he has no idea what just happened. But the smell of the food wafts towards him, and really it smells, bad. He frowns   
slightly and moves to inspect the food.

It is sloppy and the colour looks like something you would find in an alley beside a club on a Saturday Night. It does not look good.

“Why must you torment him?” His brother asks. 

Loki continues to inspect his food with a distasteful look, carefully he picks up the spoon and jabs at the food with it, he isn’t sure if he is suppose to eat it or use it to trap a   
rodent of some sort so that he can eat that.

“Because, Dear Brother” he looks up at him and smiles in an unhinged kind of way. “It is fun.”

Thor is silent for a few moments and looks around the room he is in. Before once again resting on Loki who has abandoned his tray of food and is now sitting at the far end of   
his bed cross legged with his eyes shut.

“What happened to you?” Thor asks and Loki opens one eye to peer at him.

“Why do you miss your little brother?” He spits looking towards his brother with a smile. “Do you miss the child that followed you everywhere like a dog?” He stands gracefully and   
stalks towards the edge of the cage with a snarl. “Because, my dear brother, I can tell you that child is long gone?”

“Where did that child go?” Loki turns towards a new face and frowns at the familiar brown eyes. 

Loki smirks and moves back and gestures to his cell with his arm. “Why don’t you come in here and try to find him?”

Tony frowns and looks at Thor then back towards Loki. “I’m going to have to take a rain check on that Reindeer games.” 

“Another day perhaps then.” Loki replies sitting on his bed avoiding the table and it’s food.

The billionaire frowns in confusion and shakes his head slightly too clear his head, which is still clouded with schematics for the suit and is dreary from lack of sleep.

“Yeah, perhaps. Anyway Thor, Fury wants to meet with us about this situation.” Tony said leaning against one of the benches his hands finding a piece of rubber laying on the   
table and he immediately began fidgeting with it.

“And why Stark did you not tell us this information through the one you call JARVIS?” Loki asked watching the two intently. 

Tony glared at the god and Thor watched on confused. 

“Because Smart arse you fucked him up in this room, but I guess you already knew that.” Tony snarled, Loki smirked back and oh boy was this bastard good. He look warily back   
at the food he brought the god and smirked. “I see you got my gift, best food money can buy for a cat.” Loki snarled at the human. “Enjoy, whiskers.” 

Loki stood and moved closer towards the clear wall, he got a great deal of satisfaction when he saw the genius move back in shock. “I will end you Stark!” he hissed.

Tony regained composure quickly and moved a little closer towards the cell, but not to close, he was still scared of the creepy megalomaniac in the cage. 

“Bring it o-“

“Stark!” 

Damn that door was starting to get silent either that or the noise just seemed so normal and mundane now. All three people in the room turned to look at the man standing in   
the doorway.

“Yes?” Tony looked up at his commander sweetly as if he wasn’t about to tell a Crazy Norse god to do his worse.

Fury rolled his eyes ignoring the other man and looked at said Norse god with a frown.

“What are you doing back here Loki?” 

Loki smirked at the man before looking back at Tony with a very mischievous smirk on his face, Tony immediately wished he was somewhere else and not on the end of that look.

“Why am I here Anthony?” and oh god the way he said that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. Suddenly once again everyone was looking back at him and once again he really   
wished they weren’t

The room was in a tense silence for what felt like an eternity as Tony processed what was happening, because honestly he had no idea and that scared him more than it should.

“Whoa! When did this” he gestured to everyone in a circle with his finger. “Turn into something about me?” he said finishing with a finger pointing to himself.

Fury was the first to respond. 

“Doesn’t everything?” 

And who ever said that Fury didn’t have sass, the man had a truck load of it and usually Tony was on the end of that sass.

He shrugged his shoulders at the other man and nodded his head in defeat. 

“Fair enough.”

Fury smirked and stepped into the room.

“Leave us Stark.” Fury gestured towards him in a flurried motion and Tony stood still watching the man with a shocked and feigned hurt expression.

“Who me?” 

One look from Fury’s good eye and Stark left the room because after talking to Clint one night after stupidly having a marathon of horror movies, they had decided to tell scary   
stories which then turned into true stories and Clint had mentioned that Fury once ordered someone to try and attach a laser into where his eye had once been.

And yes it was a little creepy and when he had asked the man about it he would simply give him this look that said ‘Ask-me-again-and-I-will-end-you.’ Besides trying to see the   
laser eye wasn’t as fun as trying to see the green rage monster.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t understand?” Steve said watching Clint as he smashed the buttons on the controller with such accuracy that is did scare Tony when he arrived in the lounge room.

“It’s simple, you kill the bad guys.” Clint grunted his eyes glued to the television.

Clint was sitting straight on the floor cross legged his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly, Bruce was reading something sitting across from the television seemingly tuning   
out the noise that was around him his feet on the coffee table and what Tony could only guess was a herbal green tea sitting next to his feet, Steve sat on an armchair his eyes   
similarly glued to the television but unlike Clint there was only confusion and then there was Natasha who no doubt arrived when Fury did sitting on the arm of the lounge   
inspecting her nails.

All this scene was missing was Thor sitting beside Bruce whilst moving around trying to dodge the enemies on the screen and Tony and Pepper curled up with a tablet in Peppers   
hand and a glass of scotch in Tony’s.

“I’m guessing you saw Fury.” Natasha said lifting her head and looking at Tony.

“Yeah, he is down there with our resident villain and his brother.” Tony replied walking towards the bar, well the bar in this room. 

Sue him, he liked to drink.

“What does Fury want with Loki anyway?” Bruce asked looking up at Natasha and fixing his glasses.

Natasha shrugged and Tony started to get a sickening feeling. When Natasha didn’t know something, the chances were someone was keeping secrets from the team, and it   
wasn’t like they were going to cart Loki away to a medical testing facility because then Fury would have ordered Thor out of the room all long with himself. 

In fact he had kept the only person who would defend Loki in there with him.

Yep Tony didn’t like this and from the look on Nat and Bruce’s faces he could tell they didn’t like it either.

Tony’s feeling worsened when Thor came bounding through the elevator an hour later with a wide grin on his face. 

“I must be off, my friends.” He had called and when he was questioned on his way out to the balcony they got a strange smile and a vague. “I must talk to my father.” Before he   
was swallowed by the night.

“Anyone else nervous?” Clint asked from his spot on the couch as he looked out towards the balcony with a raised brow.

Everyone continued to look out the window for a few moments. 

“You’re only just getting nervous?” Tony asked from his spot on a bar stool, his glass in one hand as the other was relaxed along the bench.

It was another hour before Thor returned his arm looped with an older man with white hair and a golden eye patch covering one of his eyes, Tony bit back his comment on an   
eye patch convention and watched as Thor and the other man marched towards the elevator without a second glance to anyone.

“They call this contraption an elevator father.” They heard as the doors shut.

Everyone had watched the two walk by in fascination and they remained watching the door for a moment longer.

“Okay now I am scared.” Clint said his eyes still locked onto the elevator.

“Did he just call that man father?” Steve asked pointing at the elevator before turning towards everyone else with a slack jawed impression.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said rubbing his eyes. “I’m still trying to get past the elevator comment.”

“This is not good.” Natasha muttered watching the door.

Yes it was at that moment when Tony felt scared, like he was going to throw up everywhere and that he was going to wake up back in the caves and be relieved that all this was   
some form of nightmare. 

Because surely this was all some kind of crazy dream. Right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How long have they been here?” Pepper asked curled and leaning into her boyfriends shoulder. Tony stroked her hair absent mindly as he watched the television, well not really   
watched as well as stare at it mindlessly for the past fifteen minutes.

“JARVIS?” Tony called, Pepper scoffed loudly and shook her head as the AI answered her question.

“Two hours, twenty two minutes and fifty three seconds Miss Potts.” 

Pepper sat up slightly and Tony felt a cool wind towards his side, startling him from his staring contest with the T.V. 

“Thank you JARVIS, but I was actually hoping Tony would answer.” 

At that he looked at her and smiled ruefully, she chuckled slightly before regaining her original position in the seat, much to Tony’s delight.

He smiled at the wall like a lunatic and began running his fingertips over Pepper’s arm softly.

“Why do you think he is here?” Pepper asked looking up at her boyfriend, he looked back down at her and frowned.

“Who, The Pirate, Crazed villain or the king of the skies?” Pepper rolled her eyes and punched him slightly on the chest.

“Who do you think?” 

“I just told you who I thought you were talking about.” He argued, Pepper sat up in annoyance and faced Tony with a frown.

“I’m being serious.” 

Tony sat up with her and watched her.

“And so am I Pep.” He looked around the empty room before turning back towards his girlfriend. “Honestly I have no idea why he came here and why he seemed to bring two   
people with two eyes between them with him.” 

“Do you think he is going to try and take over the world again?” 

‘Oh he definitely wants to take something, but it isn’t the world.

“I hope not, but if he tries we will be there to stop him.” 

Pepper places a hand on his shoulder and looks him deep in the eyes. “But this time you won’t go hurtling into space with a nuclear weapon strapped to your back and almost   
die.” 

“Well I hope not.” Tony replies.

“Tony!” Pepper calls in a smile and slaps his arm.

But he grabs her arm and pulls her in for a short and quick kiss that manages to deepen until somehow Pepper ends up straddling him on the couch, and Tony wouldn’t change   
this for the world.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Tony wakes up early he quickly leans over Pepper and kisses her cheek before shuffling out of the room and heading towards the labs he ignores the way his stomach protests and orders for food.

As soon as he is in the lab he falls into a routine, which includes turning his music on to whatever mood he is in, at the moment he feels like AC/DC, turning it up so that he can   
barely hear himself think then ordering DUMMY to make him a coffee while he remodels a new design for a suit, this one he is going to make with air conditioning. 

Why?

Because he can and he will.

He is in there for a few hours before Pepper comes to check on him, she is already dressed in a business suit and looks impeccably dressed, that is how Tony realizes that it is   
eight in the morning and he has been in his lab for up to four hours.

Then again that isn’t unusual for him, whenever he can’t sleep and has a lot on his mind he is usually in the lab working on something, last week it was Clint’s new arrowheads,   
this week it is air conditioning for his suit, next week it will probably be a service update for JARVIS and the week after it will be spyware so he can spy on Hammer tech industries   
without getting caught.

Then again he could probably do that now with their lack of firewall, well a STARK firewall on their systems anyway.

“Fury is holding a meeting upstairs.” Pepper says immediately and Tony can tell she is in business mode, it is similar to his ‘lab’ or ‘science’ mode, except when Pepper is in   
business mode he can’t reach over and kiss her, because it is ‘unprofessional.’ 

“Tell him I am busy.” He replies lost in his work.

“He said it was important.” 

“Tell him I am on the verge of eradicating world hunger.” 

“Tony!” He spins around on his chair and looks at her with an innocent grin. “Go.” 

“Okay only because you asked so nicely.” He replies passing Pepper as she stands in the doorway. She shakes her head in an exasperated expression before following him out the   
door and into the elevator.

“Did he say what it was about.” He asks and Pepper smirks at him. 

“JARVIS?” And Tony may just marry this woman if she wasn’t such a smart arse.

“Director Fury wishes to talk to the Avengers about the Asgradian locked up in the Cells.” 

“Thanks J.” Tony mutters leaning against the wall.

When was his last Coffee? At four? Well seems like he is ready for round two of a caffeine hit, he is pretty desperate for one at the moment.

The doors to the elevator open on the common level and Tony can see everyone is there, yes everyone including the Norse god with sever daddy issues and his daddy as well.

Tony makes it his mission to stand next to Pepper as much as he can. So that he can hide the fact that his hands are shaking with nerves and that he can show the crazed lunatic   
that yeah Tony Stark has a girlfriend and is one hundred per cent straight.

But Loki doesn’t look at him, because he is too busy giving the table death glares.

Tony and Pepper slip into the room unnoticed, Pepper takes one of the last seats and Tony stands behind her with his hands on the back of the chair.

Now that Stark Tower had become Avenger Tower, it wasn’t unusual for Pepper to sit in on meetings that involved the team as a whole, no one really seemed to care and Fury   
almost seemed happy about it because Pepper was the only one that could get Tony to shut up long enough to debrief them.

Clint stood in the corner his arms folded flat across his chest as he glared at the god sitting at the table, Natasha sat beside fury watching the situation with slight interest beside   
her Fury was watching who Tony would refer to as Fury’s ‘brother from another mother’, Steve stood leaning against one of the walls with his arms folded in a similar position to   
Clint’s except the Captain seemed more relaxed, next to the glowering form that was Loki, Thor sat straight his eyes roaming from face to face with the look of a kid in a candy   
store then there was Bruce who was sitting as far away from the god as possible and was fidgeting with his glasses.

Tony didn’t like this situation.

“Now that we are all here” Pointed glare from Fury in Tony’s direction. “It seems that we have a few issues we need to discuss.” And yes once again all eyes on Tony.

Damn after this he was definitely going to lock himself up in his lab for a couple of days with a bottle of scotch so that he can overcome his issues of everyone staring at him and   
then make some form of comeback which may or may not cause him to appear in a sex tape or some other public scandal.

Instead he just looks down at Pepper with a raised brow; she looks back at him with an amused expression.

“Can we just get this over and done with?” Clint mumbles and it doesn’t take a genius to sense the archer’s discomfort, and especially with the way Loki is watching him.

Tony is surprised that Clint isn’t tackling the god to the table with a knife to his throat.

Because Tony knows that is what he would be doing if the god looked at him like that.

The god with the eye patch- what was his name, Oliver? Oscar? Edwin?

Tony doesn’t remember his name and really he doesn’t care. Okay so maybe he does care that this guy is sitting across from him with high and mighty expression that suits him   
well and is sitting next to his deranged step son.

“I am here to discuss my son.” 

Loki stiffens and his glare shifts towards the man and if looks really could kill than everyone in this room. 

But hey at least that would mean that Tony would not be in this meeting and yeah he would certainly take death over this.

“I am not you so-“ 

Loki was silenced by a simple look from his father and Tony knew the feeling, he had usually been on the end of his father’s glares and no matter what hatred he could have for   
the man he would never disobey him after a look like that.

He would still want to please the man.

“We have discussed the advantages of having a magic wielder on the team for some time.” Fury interrupted his hands clasped together on top of the table as he addressed the   
room his head turning slightly so he was able to see everyone.

“What?!” 

“You can’t be serious!”

“He is still a criminal.” 

Fury’s twin watched the scene unfold from his chair and it wasn’t until that moment that Tony realised just how old the man must have been and his two sons as well. 

“I don’t care.” Fury shot a quick look towards Barton who was now removed from the wall his hands by his side and curled into tight fists, no one blamed him. “He would be useful   
on the team.” It was obvious Fury wanted to continue on with how everyone wanted to wring his neck and be done with him forever. Because God knows they all wanted this to be   
done with.

“My brother has already faced punishment back in Asgard.” Thor rumbled his eyes still twinkling, his baby brother was going to join the team whether he wanted to or not.

“Yeah, but why is he back here on Earth?” Tony asked his arm resting on the other as it folded across his torso. “But more importantly how did he get back to Earth?” 

“Stark has a point.” Steve interrupted his cornflour blue eyes were locked onto the three Asgardians that sat in front of him. “How did he escape?”

Loki looked up at Odin and smirked it was as close enough to manic laughter than Tony liked. 

“We don’t know.” Thor said in his loud voice his hand resting on the table while the other clung to his hip. 

“Of course you don’t.” Tony mumbled earning a kick in the shins from Pepper.

He winced slightly before shooting a look down at his girlfriend who was staring ahead innocently her hair tied up into a perfect ponytail, then again what did he expect?

“Why don’t we just ask him then?” Clint grumbled looking more like a statue than a person right now, his eyes frozen on the god who was looking more and more like a sulking   
kid who didn’t get his chocolate bar.

“Excellent idea, let’s ask the notorious god of lies ‘How he escaped his prison?’” Tony mocked his hands drumming along the seat as he eyed the god warily.

“Hold your tongue.” Thor spoke he was up on his feet and was standing in a way that should have screamed ‘Danger Tony, run for your life and don’t stop.’ But instead he saw an   
easy thrill, who could say they had been in an argument with a Norse god, especially one who hardly ever raises his voice, well on purpose anyway. “I do not care how you speak   
of my brother.” 

“I am not your brother Odinson!” 

And then the most surprising thing happened, the old pirate who Tony now believes is called Odin stood from his seat and whacked both of his sons across the back of their   
heads.

Tony would have laughed if it weren’t from the shock of watching the Norse god move so quickly; he was after all an elderly man, well in earth standards anyway.

But from the look on Loki and Thor’s faces they had been expecting it and the same with Fury, Tony guessed this had happened a few times while they were all in lock down,   
down in the cells.

“Well that was unexpected.” Tony heard Bruce mutter in the corner.

“So that settles it.” Fury started eyeing the god speculatively. “Loki do you accept the offer on the table?” 

“What is the offer on the table?” Tony interrupted earning glares from everyone in the room, but hey they really should have expected that, he did it every meeting. The only one   
that was not surprised was Odin and yeah Tony really didn’t like that.

“Stark.” Fury hissed warningly and Tony took that as his cue to shut up well that and adding the warning grip Pepper was giving one of his hands as he held onto her shoulder.

“Right sorry, please continue.” Clint smirked from his corner and relaxed slightly, at least someone was getting comfortable.

All eyes turned towards the god in question who merely smirked at the attention before shooting Tony a look. 

“I accept.” And the world collapsed around Tony and he was falling.

And not in a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much I appreciate all the Kudos, Bookmarks and the Comment, they mean so much to me. Hope you all enjoy.

“I don’t like it.” 

Bruce grunted and yes he did just roll his eyes not that Tony noticed or anything and so what if he smiled because he managed to get his science buddy to roll his eyes.

Really that was a skill only Tony could have, and he was damn proud of it.

“Just think about it.” Tony turns back around towards the computer and frowns at the schematics, yeah something isn’t right and he can’t figure out what could be wrong, looks   
like he will be having another sleepless night.

Bruce sighs and shakes his head as he leans against the bench, Tony can almost hear his brain ticking, Bruce sighs again and Tony turns back around to face him with a cautious   
look.

“What?” 

“I can see what you are doing.” 

“Good, you can see that I am working and that I would appreciate it if you would kindly vacate the lab.” He turns back around and faces his screen just about to block his friend   
and concentrate on his science, because he takes his science shit seriously. 

“Anthony,” yes that has Tony’s attention, he turns back towards his friend this time with not just one eyebrow raised, no because this is serious, he has both raised. “You are   
avoiding everyone, you haven’t left the lab since Pepper left, which was two days ago and all you have consumed is four cups of coffee. You haven’t even touched any alcohol.”   
Bruce’s hands are raised in the air in an exasperated fashion, yeah Tony should be concerned that his friend may Hulk out be really he won’t lie, that is what he wants, sure he   
will regret it later, but that is later and this is now.

“I can easily just drink a bottle of scotch if it makes you feel any better?” Tony suggests, Bruce once again rolls his eyes before clamping them shut and rubbing his temples with   
his glasses in his other hand, a tell tale sign that the doctor is well on the way to become big and green.

But he doesn’t, a few seconds later he looks up at Tony with a frown, and Tony knows he has lost the game and that no Bruce will not Hulk out. 

“You know what I mean Tony.” He readjusts himself and Tony wonders when he is going to leave, because if he isn’t going to Hulk out or participate in the awesomeness that is   
Science, he should not be in the lab, especially if he is going to try and bring up a topic that Tony really doesn’t want to talk about.

Tony breathes out loudly and swings around slowly to face Bruce, Bruce readjusts himself again and folds his arms over his chest and Tony waits for the rest of the lecture, really   
he is too tired for another argument.

“We are concerned for your health Tony.” It is comforting words and yeah Tony feels a little warm at that, because these guys are the closest thing he has to family right now and   
yes he does hate that pull they have on him, its a pull that only three people and then only two had on him and is scares him sometimes.

He sighs and rubs his eyes, his elbows sitting on his knees and he looks up towards his friend with a faint smile, suddenly he feels exhausted, more so than he has ever felt, like   
he has gone a week without sleep (Which he has, then he slept for a day and he was back in the lab the next day).

“I’ll come up for dinner tonight.” He offers Bruce smiles slightly and it is enough to make Tony feel nervous.

“And lunch.” 

Tony goes to argue, But Bruce is already half out the door.

“If you don’t then I am sending Natasha down.”

He calls over his shoulder. 

Yeah Tony is going to be eating with his teammates today.

 

“How can you say a werewolf would be able to kick a vampire’s butt?” Clint shovels a forkful of pasta into his mouth and stares at Steve with an expression that can only be disbelief. 

Steve looks uncomfortable and looks around the table for some form of support; really he doesn’t know how he always manages to get into these situations. He doesn’t even   
know how they got onto this topic they were talking about creamy pasta sauce not two minutes ago and somehow he managed to land himself in an argument with the archer.

Tony steps in from his seat beside Clint his fork dangling in his hand like he has a lit cigarette. “Maybe because the Vampire’s you are talking about have the ability to sparkle in   
the sun.” 

Clint looks at Tony and chews his food, before plunging his fork back into the bowl. “Yeah but that makes them creepier.” He says, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“And how does that make them creepier?” Tony asks, Clint shovels yet another mouthful into his mouth and Steve cringes at his table manners.

“Because,” he starts swallowing his mouthful. “You wouldn’t expect a sparkly thing to kill you, would ya?” he shovels another mouthful in and Natasha quirks a brow. 

“He has a point.” She says taking a drink.

“Yeah, but a werewolf is a human and has the ability to change into the wolf creature,” Steve interrupts and no he has no idea where this is coming from. “So you never really   
know who is a werewolf.” 

“He has a point as well.” The spy interrupts once again.

Clint glares at his friend and she looks back at him with what Tony would call a smile, but then again it was tiny, the smallest smile he had ever seen but he would still definitely   
call it a smile.

“We are at an impasse.” Tony calls with his hands raised, everyone turns to him and yes, yes, he managed to make his science buddy smile, and even Steve cracked a sly smile,   
before burying his face in what must have been his second bowl of pasta.

The team ate in silence for a few minutes completely ignoring the elephant in the room, that was the two Norse gods who were somewhere in the tower, and Tony hoped they   
were in their rooms, then again it was weird for Thor to miss a meal, he was usually the one that would be sitting in the kitchen close to a half an hour before every meal and he   
would always bound into the kitchen when the meal was ready and have the biggest smile on his face.

Okay so Tony was concerned that Loki had finally managed to kill his brother and was only biding his time he could kill the rest of them, and do god knows what to Tony.

But before Tony can ask where Thor is Steve cuts in.

“Where’s Thor?” 

And oh boy Tony could hug the man if he wasn’t Tony Stark that is.

“He is in with Loki.” Clint replies and the tension in the room mounts, Bruce looks like he wants to cut the tension with his fork, but once again the good old Captain talks over it.

“Do they have food?” Yes only wholesome Captain America can be concerned when the master villain doesn’t have food.

“Yeah, Thor keeps getting boxes of pop tarts delivered.” Clint says picking up his fork again, his mouth half opened. “I think he should get a sponsor ship with them.” He shrugs   
his shoulders and eats his forkful.

“We should work on that actually.” Tony supplies and Clint looks at him and nods his head, yeah they should definitely try it.

The room goes silent again and Tony falls into blissful harmony as he eats his lunch, because this is damn good pasta and Tony needs to get Steve to become his own personal   
chef.

“Do you live in your lab?” 

Bliss just flew out the window and did a fifty foot drop, everyone turns to look at Tony and he needs to act fast, to get all of the attention off him because he doesn’t like where all   
this questioning will lead to and his mind is like a siren screaming danger, danger. So he does the first thing in mind that doesn’t involve dropping to the ground and crawling   
back to the sanctity of his lab.

“Bruce doesn’t want to go to the Avenger’s fundraiser.” 

Everyone turns their attention to Bruce who is looking at the far wall like someone has just spilled his deepest secret and all Tony can think is Crisis averted. 

But Bruce picks it up in his stride and glares at Tony slightly.

“What do you mean, you don’t want to go?” And Tony has never seen Natasha look so scary in his life. 

She and Pepper have been pulling strings all month to try and get Bruce to come along and for the press to stop labelling him as a weapon of mass destruction and a ‘danger to   
all’ and the fundraiser was not only good press for the superhero team but also for each individual member, especially Bruce.

Because one thing you learn after defending the city against an army of crazy aliens is that people tend to not trust the giant green monster that is the Hulk.

“I, uh- I don’t think it will be safe.” Bruce replies cleaning his glasses and looking back down at his pasta. Tony should feel bad but he doesn’t, because he is too caught up in the   
feeling like he got away. 

But Natasha is not having it, yes she is a little scared of the Hulk, not much after the invasion but there is still fear there. But that being said, there is no way she is scared of the   
mild mannered scientist and she lets him know that.

“Cut the crap, you can spend an hour in the lab with Tony and not Hulk out-“

“Not for the lack of trying.” Tony interrupts but he goes almost unnoticed apart from the disappointed look from Steve.

“And yet you can’t come to a fundraiser?” 

Tony fears for her children if she has any, because that would be one terrifying mother.

He shivers a little at the thought before slowly slipping out of the room, completely unnoticed.

Yes he just slipped unnoticed out of a room with two master assassins, a super solider and a Jekyll and Hyde; because he is Fucking Iron Man and he can do awesome things like   
build almost anything involving electronics to housing a bunch of superheroes in his building and even sneak out of a room without being noticed.

 

“Sir,” JARVIS cut in half way through a song that had Tony bopping his head up and down to while he was working. “It seems Miss Romanov is on her way down to the lab.”

The world froze around him and he really hated not having any clocks in the lab right about now. 

“JARVIS, what time is it?” The inventor asked, lifting his goggles and turning off half of the equipment in a hurry.

“It seems to be 7:40, sir.” 

Shit.

He was ten minutes late.

And Natasha was going to kill him.

He pushed out of his chair, determined to be at least at the elevator by the time the master spy made it down to the lab, he would think of an excuse there, like he was washing   
his hands or something, but one quick look at his hands was not going to win him any favours.

Shit.

Goodbye cruel world.

Quickly he picked up a rag whipping his hands on it as fast as he could to at least get it a little bit clean; he really wouldn’t put it past the Russian to kill him over this.

“JARVIS, Report.” 

Luckily, JARVIS almost has the ability to read minds because instead of reporting on his newest car, the AI responds with Natasha’s quest to his lab.

“She has only just entered the elevator.” 

Okay so that left him with approximately five seconds to get to the elevator across the room, throwing the rag on a cluttered bench he raced towards the elevator his feet   
thudding across the ground as he jumped over pieces of scrap metal he had discarded onto the floor when he got into the working mood.

He managed to reach the elevator just as the doors opened, calming his breath he looked at the Russian, who had her usual ‘What do you think you are doing?’ look and hey   
while that was a scary look, honestly it was better than the disappointed look, Tony will swear that Pepper and Natasha had been swapping notes because each look was   
becoming all the more deadly.

He rubs the back of his neck with an easy smile. 

“Just on my way up.” He says, she continues to stare her arms folded across her chest and Tony can swear she is reading her mind, she just has that gift.

“Sure you were.” she replies finally standing back and allowing him to enter the elevator, and so what if he feels relieved by that one simple movement, because now he feels   
trusted by possibly the one person who he knows he shouldn’t trust and who shouldn’t trust him.

The joys of teamwork.

He smirks back and steps into the metal box taking the opposite corner from the spy, hey so he trusts her a little, but he still wouldn’t want her to be standing behind his back.   
He leans against the railing and moves his legs out until he is practically sitting on the wall.

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” 

He turns to look at the assassin who now has her eyebrow raised, but there is still that crazy look on her face that says that she is willing to beat the crap out of him if he steps a   
toe out of line.

“Like what?” 

And yes the look intensifies and he knows the reason why Pepper and Natasha get along so well, they probably bond over their disapproval looks and how much Tony can annoy   
them.

“I dunno, like I just destroyed the building and blamed it on the dog.” He turns to the front and snorts before turning back to face her. “And we don’t even have a dog, unless you   
count the golden retriever who carries around a hammer, but then again he isn’t really a dog.” Yes he is rambling and he knows it and so does Natasha because her look softens   
a little and changes into a look of concern.

Slowly his ramble turns into a hum until he stops, and Natasha isn’t looking at him anymore no instead she is looking at the doors, which will open at any second and will enter   
Tony once again into the life of socialisation with his team mates and the crazy Norse god who is trying to get in his pants.

Then again it also means food, and not just any food, but Steve’s food. 

The only day he doesn’t want to eat is Thor’s cooking day; he would happily take Clint’s food over Thor’s. There are only so many pop tarts you can have until you get sick of   
them, well for normal people anyway.

The door opens and Tony swears he is salivating already, the smell of hamburgers wafts towards him and he practically runs out of the elevator, prepared to eat everything and   
anything.

Natasha follows him muttering things in Russian that Tony thinks he can translate (What he thinks is, or must be). 

‘If he made me miss out I am going to kill him.’ 

And from the look she gives him that yes that is exactly what she was saying, because with a super solider, a green rage monster and a Norse god, you tend to miss out on food.   
He can’t even comprehend what it would be like with an extra Norse god.

When they reach the table there are two plates set aside for the two and a large platter in the centre filled with meat patties and buns surrounded by small bowls with salads. 

“He is alive!” Clint chortles with a mouth full of food, Steve cringes before turning to face said billionaire with a look of disappointment, Tony doesn’t even look at Bruce, who he is   
sure is staring him down, with a smug ‘Told you so.’ 

“Funny.” He replies sliding into a spare seat beside his science buddy and the captain. 

Bruce slides him his plate and smiles slightly and tightly, the tension in the room has mounted especially when Thro comes bounding into the room with a wide smile and his   
younger ‘brother’ (Because Tony really doesn’t know what to call him) trailing behind him. 

Clint almost chokes on his food and starts to stare at the wall, Tony doesn’t say anything when Natasha’s hand reaches for Clint’s, mostly because of the look she gives him but   
partly because he wants Pepper here to hold his hand.

Tony doesn’t look up to watch the two walk in, instead he focuses on his burger.

Yes he is acting like a sixteen year old girl but really he has a good reason to, well that is what he tells himself and what he believes, well kind of.

It is a couple of minutes until Tony looks up from his awesomely, amazing burger and looks towards the two gods, and oh god. 

Oh God, no, no, no, no.

He wouldn’t, he shouldn’t and really those kind of faces should not be made when eating a burger, even when these burgers are the best things on earth (because let’s not fuck   
around, these burgers are the best thing on earth, Tony would bet on it) and really at the table, that is a look reserved for the bedroom. But at least he is not making noises.

No wait, nope let’s forget about that, because he is defiantly making bedroom noises, ands what’s worse is that no one else seems to notice, because they are too busy trying to   
avoid the tension by talking.

But stupidly he is not talking to anyone. 

Yes shock horror, Tony for once in his life is not talking to anyone.

And he really needs to change that before his pants get any tighter.

“So Brucy,” Bruce looks up from his burger and looks directly at Tony who smiles at him. “Do we need to pick out a suit for you?”

Bruce sighs loudly and puts the burger down, before fully facing his friend and Tony is halfway immersed in the conversation already to not notice the crude sounds, but still it is   
not enough.

“I still don’t think it is a good idea.” He picks up his drink and takes a sip and Tony watches him with a sly smile.

“I thought Tash would have kicked your arse into coming.” He takes another bite of his burger and slowly chews, waiting for Bruce’s reply.

“She was close.” Bruce admits and from across the table he can see they have gotten the Russian’s attention.

“You're lucky I didn’t.” She says and Clint almost chokes on his water, because yes even he finds her threat a little scary.

“But he is still coming.” Clint says and in a synchronized motion both assassins turn and stare at Bruce in a way that has Tony feel concerned and he hardly feels concerned.

He finishes the last of his burger and slaps, Bruce’s back, who doesn’t even flinch, because yes he does it all the time and his science buddy is use to it, even though no one else is   
as they all flinch back slightly, (Tony gets excitedly happy when he sees Loki jump almost out of his seat). Steve gives him a look and he doesn’t want to stick around for the ‘I am   
disappointed speech’.

“I’ll see you around.” 

 

It was probably around ten that night when Tony emerged from his lab, he blamed his teammates trying to lull him back into a normal routine of eating, sleeping and socialising. 

He did all of that stuff, maybe not in what the others would call a ‘Healthy’ or ‘Normal’ routine, but still he did it, so really he didn’t see what the problem was.

Sure he didn’t eat or sleep enough and sure he drank a lot, which was just one of his vices, it’s not like he was the only one, Thor had his ability to misinterpret things, Clint had   
his obsession with high places and Bruce turned into a giant green rage monster.

It was natural.

He stepped out of the elevator and heard a sound that was just plain odd, like all the tension in the house had just spilled over and everyone had finally gone crazy, because he   
was pretty sure he heard everyone laughing, well except for Thor, because the floor wasn’t rumbling.

Cautiously Tony rounded the corner and saw a sight that made him double take, yes ladies and gentlemen; Tony Stark was confused, like majorly confused. 

Sitting around the living room, with the television on and playing some movie that Tony has no idea what it is called but it is in black and white and there is an awful lot of singing   
going on, are his team mates and one deranged Norse God, who is smiling from ear to ear while he is regaling the others in stories and everyone was, wait for it... Laughing.

Well except for Thor who was staring moodily at the floor with his arms folded across his chest. 

He thought that he must be drunk, or on some kind of LSD. Something.

Bruce is the first to notice Tony and he smiles warmly before turning back towards Loki who is still talking, there must be something in the water, because even Clint is laughing   
and holding on to everything the god is saying.

Okay so maybe it is not him but everyone else. Magic? Something in the water? Whatever it is it is freaking the hell out of Tony.

Instead of saying anything he edges towards the bar and pours himself a drink because whatever this is, he is nowhere near far enough drunk to handle it.

Pouring himself a scotch he looks back towards the group, who he is sure have noticed him by now, he would be concerned if they hadn’t, but they continue to ignore him and   
after the past few days he is oddly fine with that. He takes his drink and sits down on the spare seat beside Bruce, who looks amazed and amused at the same time.

“-And so Thor is standing there in this wedding dress while Thrym is holding Mjolnir, and Thor” Loki who is almost in hysterics himself wipes a tear from his eye and looks back   
at Thor with such an amusement that Tony wonders how much the Trickster truly hates his brother? “Thor jumps on top of Thrym his skirts flailing everywhere-“

Tony nods of for a while taking another sip of his drink while everyone laughs, except for Thor who continues to stare at the ground and Natasha who smirks and looks up at   
Thor with an amused look, but for her that is equivalent to a laugh, Tony would bet it is the closest she could get to a laugh.

After a while, Tony does feel bad for Thor who continues to stare moodily at the ground, he has had his fair share of embarrassing pictures and stories that he wished would just   
disappear, he feels like he is in the same boat as the large brute.

So naturally his tongue moves without thinking and all of a sudden he is talking.

“Weren’t you suppose to be his bridesmaid?” everyone stops laughing almost immediately and their eyes shift from Tony, back to Loki, who has a blank face and continues to   
stare at Tony, Thor looks up and shoots Tony a look that clearly says ‘Thank you.’

“Yeah,” Loki says after a few tense moments of staring, a soft smile has appeared on his face. “What is your point?” 

Tony takes another sip of his drink and smiles slightly. “Doesn’t that mean you also wore a dress?” Clint chokes out a laugh and looks from Tony, Thor and Loki with an amused   
expression.

“Why the sudden interest in me wearing a dress?” 

“Just a funny picture,” he taps his head with his free hand and smirks. “That’s all.”

“Maybe I will wear one a dress next time for dinner.” 

Okay wow, is that flirting. Yes he is pretty sure he is flirting.

“I’d love to see that.” 

Okay great now he is flirting.

‘Bad Tony, bad.’

Loki’s smirk widens and Tony feels like screaming out ‘End Times!’ at the top of his lungs.

“So if you two are done, can we get back to the story?” Clint says eyes flicking back and forth from the two, pretty much like everyone else in the room is doing.

Loki continues to look at Stark, before returning back to his story, his eyes occasionally glittering towards the billionaire, Tony held his gaze every time and after a while he was   
laughing along with them.

Perhaps he could get use to the Asgardian prince; he would just have to make sure he is always in the room when someone else was there. You know on the off chance he would   
be raped or worse, giving in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the Comments/Kudos/bookmarks I appreciate it so much you are all awesome.
> 
> I am sorry for the wait but I just started University this week and I am travelling just over three hours every day then add on study time and work, which leaves very little time to write so I am sorry but I will try and update and write as often as I can.
> 
> I in no way own these characters they all belong to their respected owners.

“You know I can buy you normal clothes.” 

Loki looked up from his pop tarts and frowned at the inventor one hand still holding the pop tart the other resting along the table, Tony guessed he didn’t like pop tarts from the   
way he had been staring at it before. Then again he hadn’t really taken a bite out of it; he probably didn’t like it because Thor cooked it.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” He asks placing the pop tart back on the plate and leaning further back into his chair his arms folding along his chest.

He looked like he was trying to challenge him, for all Tony knew he probably was.

“Well, they are a little,” he gestured to them with his hands in a way that was clearly ‘What the fuck are you actually wearing’.

“Intimidating?” Clint offered. 

“Out dated, I was going to say but intimidating works too.” He finished scooping another pop tart into his mouth. Obviously it was Thor’s cooking day.

Loki looked down at his clothes and then back up at Tony who had finished his pop tart, Loki goes to open his mouth for what no doubt is going to be a witty retort but Natasha   
strides into the room and with a creepiness only she can manage joins the conversation.

“I think Tony is right,” she faces the bench and pours herself a cup of coffee before turning back around to face the group, leaning against the bench, the coffee cup in her hand.   
“You need new clothes.” She looks at Loki with a bland face.

“I am going to ignore the fact you overheard everything and that it is super creepy and say I told you so.” Loki looks back to Tony with a cocked eyebrow.

“And who would accompany me seeing as I have never been shopping on this…planet.” He says the last word with such iciness that Tony for a moment thinks he is going to   
freeze the planet as some kind of homage to some kind of creepy alien thing.

Immediately everyone looks to the Spy, even Loki. 

She looks at her cup for a moment contemplating what she will say, or who she will say and then levels her gaze with everyone in the room. Well the three other people in the   
room. “Well I can’t, Fury is expecting to see me in” she looks at the clock on the wall and frowns. “Around half an hour.” 

Tony rolls his eyes naturally the only girl on the team will be busy and won’t be able to take the crazy murderous Norse god clothes shopping. 

“I could get my tailor to come in and take his measurements?” Tony offers taking a sip of his coffee. 

But Natasha shakes her head. “No it will be good to get him out of the tower every so often.” 

“He is like a dog.” Clint snickers into his pop tart.

Loki grits his teeth at the woman. “I can hear you all perfectly fine.”

Well this is great, the only other people who aren’t in the room and therefore can’t defend themselves are Banner and Rogers, but they are gone all day. But there is one more   
person.

“We can get Thor to take him.” He almost expects the Norse god to come running into the room like he usually does whenever someone says his name.

This time Clint shakes his head. “Nah can you imagine them getting into a fight at the local Gap? That would be like putting a cat and a dog into a bag and shaking it up.” 

Then everything goes quiet as they process what is happening, there are only two options left and they are currently sitting next to each other. Clint slowly lowers his pop tart   
eyeing Tony carefully, Tony does the same. 

Each daring the other to speak.

It is silent for approximately 0.5 seconds as each tries to think of an excuse.

“I need to see Coulson today!”

“I have to work on my suit!”

Natasha eyes them both carefully before looking directly at Tony. He knows what that look means, she doesn’t believe him.

“Damn.” He mutters throwing his pop tart across the table. Clint just smiles and looks back at Tony with a shit eating grin.

“I want you both back by three.” 

Tony sighs and pushes away from the table the chair grates loudly across the floor. 

“Fine, come on Reindeer games.” Loki stands almost gracefully from his seat leaving his plate of pop tarts uneaten. “Whoa, whoa. Hold up. You are not wearing that out.” 

Loki looks down at his clothes and frowns. “Why not?” 

“Because you look ridiculous and weird, and Tony Stark does not walk around New York with weird.” Clint snickers again into his pop tart and Tony shoots him a glare. 

“Thor dresses like this, does he not?” Loki replies folding his arms across his chest and standing at an angle.

“Yeah, but people like Thor. He is like a giant puppy, you are more like a snake.” He looks Loki up and down and frowns. “A poisonous snake.”

“I am not wearing your clothes.” Loki says a crooked eyebrow.

“Then you are going out there naked.” Tony replies.

“I’m sure you would like that wouldn’t you.” 

Damn, Tony you fell for that one.

“Okay lovebirds,” Clint says after watching the interaction with amusement. “Do you want to take this to another room?” 

“Shut it birdbrain.” Tony replies with a snarl but Loki just smiles even wider and Tony does not like the sparkle in his eyes.

“Yes, perhaps the bedroom.” 

Natasha spits out her coffee before composing herself and Clint just about chokes on his pop tart and Tony just wants to die. 

He should be the one shamelessly flirting that is what he is used to.

Not this and not with a guy.

Tony turns to Natasha with an exasperated expression. “Do I have to do this?”

But she just smiles in a way that makes Tony nervous. “Oh yes, yes you do.” 

Clint laughs this time and Tony just wants this day to be over.

 

“I swear to god if you touch me again…”

Okay so that was a little overboard and from the look Loki gives him, even he thinks it is. Okay so Loki was pushed against him when they were ambushed by photographers, but   
still it was touching and after the car ride Loki was not to stand or sit near him for the next decade, no wait forever.

“Really Stark, is that necessary?” 

‘Yes, yes it was and it is.’

But Tony ignores him and pushes forth towards the store. Loki trailing behind him admiring the way people move past them in awe, he knows it is not because of him but it still   
feels nice it makes him feel like the Royal Prince he is.

“Pay attention to where you are going.” Tony orders. Loki shakes his head and dawdles on purpose.

“What, are you in a hurry, Stark?”

Tony turns to look at him and frowns, Loki smiles back and he does take a lot of pleasure when he sees the other man snarl.

They continue to walk into the store and once they are inside Loki is captivated by the sheer number of clothes, the kind of things he has seen the Russian spy wear and the   
woman who has captured Starks attention, he doesn’t like her.

He doesn’t like the way he holds her hand or the way they talk and smile at each other like it is the easiest thing in the world, he hates it.

He wants to be looked at like that.

But he doesn’t have enough time to fully admire the view as Stark is once again walking towards a different section.

These are obviously the men’s clothes as the pretty dresses are changed to pants and the skirts to suits. 

He hates to admit that he likes the look of most of the clothes.

“Is this really necessary?” 

He asks when the man stops beside a rack and looks through it, Tony turns and looks at the god who is watching him in an expression that Tony can only describe as annoyance.

‘Score one to me.’

“Yes it is Glamour Rock.” Tony replies turning back towards the rack. “I don’t think Steve would like to share his clothes anymore.” 

It was probably true, Hell he doubted if he wanted to share them in the first place. But Steve wasn’t there and Tony blames him for it, partly because he was the one that woke   
him up in the morning and partly because he can.

Plus Loki did look a little funny in Steve’s clothes.

And Loki is looking at him again as if he can read his mind. Can he actually do that? Or is it a tactic to make people feel guilty? Or to spill the beans and tell the truth? Maybe he   
does it to annoy people?

“Can you read my mind?”

‘Oops wasn’t supposed say that out loud.’

Loki raises a brow and smiles a little wider, great now Tony looks like an idiot.

“What?” he folds his arms over his chest “You think I can read your mind?” Tony is surprised that the god isn’t laughing, Tony turns away from him and frowns at the clothing rack.

“Shut up.” He says picking out a pair of jeans, that look dark and ridiculously tight, but it is probably something the god would wear and he wants something to laugh at so why   
not putting the Norse god in skinny jeans. “What about these?”

“Why not.” Loki shrugs and takes the pants from a shell shocked Stark.

“B-but aren’t they too tight?” 

Loki looks back up at him and frowns. “How do you know they are too tight, I have yet to put them on?”

Tony shrugs and rubs the back of his neck before looking down at the floor. “Because look at them.” 

“I don’t see your point.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t.” 

“You are the one that picked them out for me.”

“Yeah, as a joke.” 

Loki shakes his head and holds the jeans even tighter. “I want to try them on.” There is finality in his tone that has Tony give in.

“Fine.”

Loki smiles at himself and gestures to other clothes racks. “Are we getting more?”

“Geeze, I have created a monster.”

“Funny, Stark.”

Tony bites back the comment and instead moves on towards another clothing rack that looks rather promising. 

And by promising he means for himself. Loki can go get stuffed in his tight jeans, it’s his turn to look for clothes. 

“I thought we were getting clothes for me?” Loki says in a soft purr directly behind the inventor who tries his hardest not to jump and swear and to punch the god in the face,   
because then most likely he will once again be thrown out of a window, and excuse the pun but that isn’t going to fly well with him.

Instead of facing the god he moves closer towards another clothing rack and picks out a random shirt. “Yeah we are, try this on.” 

So what he doesn’t look at the shirt, because that is not the point of this exercise. No. the point is he would rather clothe shop for himself than the Norse god of Creepiness. 

And it must be a good shirt because the god simply ‘hmms’ before looking through the pile of clothes before him. And Tony smiles to himself because finally he has got the   
picture that Tony Stark wants to be selfish and look for his own clothes, why else would he give Pepper his credit card to buy her own presents? Because he doesn’t do that whole   
shopping for someone else, no he will go with them and pay for it, yeah sure he will do that but he won’t pick things out for them.

Unless he was being a sarcastic git, which yeah he would defiantly pick out something for someone then, I mean he did give the god of mischief a pair of skinny jeans and some   
unidentifiable top which he will probably regret giving to the god if his approval was anything to go by.

After looking through the clothing racks and piles for five minutes and coming up with nothing he really wants and yet six things he is buying anyway, you know just in case, he   
turns around to face Loki and he almost double takes.

The god or ex god or whatever the hell he is, Tony still thinks he is a god, is almost invisible under the piles upon piles of clothes he has stacked in his arms. 

“Uh?” Tony says after a while as he can see an arm moving to add more items to the pile in the other hand, but suddenly it stops and Loki turns to face Tony with a slight smile. 

“Can you hold these for me?” Tony doesn’t get a chance to reply because suddenly he is under the strain of carrying the Goliath of clothes while Loki has fully turned around and   
is now once again facing the clothing racks and piling more clothes into his hands.

“Are you serious?” Tony asks after a few minutes, you know after the god has moved away from one clothing rack to another and is adding more clothes to his pile.

Yeah, Loki is definitely a Diva.

The other man turns around and faces the billionaire with a questioning face. “Why would this be a joke?” 

And yes he looks serious, then again he is the god of lies and he probably knows that Tony just asked a rhetorical question and is only trying to get a rise out of him.

He bites the sarcastic remark that balances on the tip of his tongue and rolls his eyes, if his hands were free he would have them covering his face in annoyance and he can   
almost feel his hands doing that, it’s almost calming. 

Loki turns back around and continues to add to the pile and Tony continues to hold his tongue, the god is just trying to get him to do or say something and he will not fall for it.

No way.

“Okay I’m done.”

“What?” 

Tony fumbles looking back at the god with a frown, seriously, he has finished? Halle-fucking-lujah. 

“I’m finished.” He looks down at his clothes and then back towards the back of the store where people continue to walk in and out of with garments in their hands. “Do I try them   
on know?” He looks back at Tony and genuinely looks confused.

Tony splutters, is he asking him about clothing etiquette. “Nup, fuck it. I am not sitting around for the rest of the day watching you parade around in these clothes.” 

Loki smirks. “Would you rather I parade around naked?”

And yeah that brings up an unwanted picture. Tony forces his eyes shut and clears his head. “I would rather” he says in a clam voice before finally opening his eyes. “That we go   
to the register and pay for these clothes and then leave.” 

He turns towards the registers and begins to walk, but it is difficult seeing as he can’t really see anything from the impressive pile of clothes in front of him.

“I’m not hearing a 'No'?” Loki sing songs walking behind Tony and since when has Tony been the responsible one, he is usually the one that comes up with all the childish and   
inappropriate things to say. That’s his area of expertise.

What the actual fuck was happening to him.

He was losing his game.

“I’m not hearing a Norse god hurrying up.” Tony replied with a glare towards said god who was smirking at him like he had won and for all Tony knew the bastard had, he played   
mean in his mind games and he had no doubt that each time Loki had pegged them both up against each other in his mind the god had come out on top, in more than one way.

The cashier watched the two as they moved closer and closer her eyes widening in shock and surprise at who she was serving or the fact there were two giant piles of clothes   
walking towards her or perhaps both, really Tony had no idea why.

Tony plunked his pile in front of the register and smiled in the most charming way he could manage on a shopping day with the god of Crazy. “Can we get a bag with this?” 

The girl just nodded dumbly before ringing everything up.

Tony hated shopping.

 

They were halfway to the car when Loki spotted it, they were so close to leaving and yet so far. Tony just wanted to collapse to the ground and cry he really just wanted the day to   
be over with and while he had told the god ‘No’ he simply stamped his foot and glared at the man. 

Yes Tony managed to get the god of mischief, a million year old being, to stamp hit foot and throw a tantrum. 

Really he couldn’t be more proud of his achievements.

Then again the words ‘Tantrum’ and ‘Loki’ didn’t go well together, last time he had thrown a tantrum half a city was destroyed and before that a town and lets not go into the   
whole ‘you will all kneel’ thing, because that was a headache and a half.

Tony had taken two steps away from the god and glared, he had even called him every name in the god damn book to try and get him to move, and even pulling him along but   
the bastard was like cement when he wanted to be. Tony had better luck trying to play snap with the Hulk. 

He had thought about leaving the god but then he would get in trouble from Fury and the whole team and then there would be the ‘Really Tony you thought that was a good idea’ speech and he really wasn’t in the mood for that, he never was, but today especially.

And what was worse than the speech was the terrifying prospect of paperwork he would have to fill out; he could just imagine the pile he would have to fill out and no matter   
what anyone says paper work is not fun.

“Seriously Loki, I’m tired and I just want to go home.” And play in the lab so that I can forget this entire day happened.

But Loki continued to glare. Happy stood behind Tony bags in his hands he watched the two with a curious expression before turning back to his friend. 

“Maybe you should just get him one.” 

Tony turned to glare at him, but Happy just watched him with the same expression. 

“I like him.” Loki said from his position eyes still trained on Tony who had turned back to the god momentarily. 

“Shut up, Rock of Ages.” Quickly he turned back towards Happy who had taken a step forward his arms outstretched for some of the bags still in Tony’s hands. 

He looked down at the bags for a moment and then towards the offending shop in question with a glare and then back at Happy. 

“Fine.” He shoved the bags into Happy’s hands before walking back towards Loki and snatching the bags off him. Loki grinned like a kid in a candy store and when Tony had   
handed all the bags over to Happy Loki grabbed his hand and stalked off towards the shop.

What kind of shop I hear you ask?

An ice cream shop.

The god of mischief threw a tantrum because he wanted an ice cream.

Tony was going to set an alarm in Black Widows room and set it for two in the morning. And he will put on in Clint’s as well. Because he can and he blames the archer for this as   
well.

Tony pulled his hand out of the tight grasp only to have his wrist caught, with a loud and exaggerated sigh he allowed himself to be dragged across the plaza and towards the ice   
cream shop.

The door opened with a ding as the bell announced their arrival to the almost empty store, well empty except for the family sitting in the corner, the boy who Tony assumed was   
the son stared at him with an awed expression before turning around to his parents and pointing at Tony while whispering something in a loud hiss.

Tony smirked to himself and adjusted his arm as the god yanked him towards the clear casing his eyes wide as he looked at all the flavours, Tony guessed he had never had an   
ice cream before. 

A man emerged from the back, he looked young enough to be a college student and he guessed the man probably was, his hat was tilted up and he looked at them with a bored   
expression his eyes resting on Tony for a moment as if trying to remember his face the there was a spark of acknowledgement and a slight smile lit his face.

“Wait until the girls at school find out I served the Tony Stark.” He said in a loud voice drawing everyone’s attention, except for Loki who continued to look in at the ice creams. 

The billionaire smiled at him and waved slightly before turning back to Loki who looked as if his mind had been made up before Tony had asked the question. 

“I will have a pepper mint choc chip.” Loki said in a bright tone, the man nodded his head and pulled out a cone.

“Excellent choice man, it’s a good flavour.” He replied scooping the sweet out, once finished he handed it over to Loki who smiled and began to lick it immediately a wide smile   
on his face.

The server turned towards Tony and his smile widened, Tony could guess the guy probably wanted a photo and an autograph. “And what will you have Mr Stark?” 

Once again Tony smiled tightly. “I will have the triple Chocolate.” Loki continued to lick his ice cream and watched as the man scooped the other ice cream into the cone with   
wonder. 

There was a slight weight added to the corner of Tony’s shirt and it was slowly released before again the same feeling occurred. 

What the-

He turned around and faced the small boy who had an impish grin on his face as he continued to lick his ice cream his blue eyes looking up at Tony in absolute wonder and   
adoration. 

“You’re Iron Man.” He said as some of his ice cream smeared across his lips, slowly Tony looked over to where his parents where who were in the middle of a conversation, the   
father bouncing another little boy on his knee.

Loki turned to face the boy as well the man behind the counter forgotten as he watched on in curiosity.

“Yeah I am, kid.” Tony replied looking back at the kid with a smile.

“You saved my house.” 

“Really?” Tony replied squatting on the floor. The boy nodded his head and continued to lick his ice cream. 

“Yeah,” The boy blushed slightly and looked down at his feet before looking back up at his hero. “You’re really cool.” He smiled slightly and Tony nearly laughed.

“I know I am. You’re pretty cool too…” It was a silent question that Tony didn’t realise the boy would answer, but he wanted to see if the kid was smart as he was bold.

“Tyler.” He replied smiling a toothy grin.

“Tyler.” Tony confirmed patting the kid on the shoulder. 

“Tyler!” A woman called, Tony looked up towards the mother who was beckoning her son towards her, and Tony chuckled slightly and looked back at Tyler who was now once   
again facing the playboy.

“When I grow up I want to be just like you.” He smiled again before skipping back towards his mother who gave the man an apologetic glance.

“No you don’t kid.” Tony muttered before getting up from his position and turning back towards the man who was holding the ice cream out with a wide grin. “Uh you can just   
put it on the tray thingy.” He replied with a tight smile and a rub of the back of his neck.

“Uh okay.” The man replied placing the ice cream down with a dejected smile. Then he turned back with a smile again. “That will be eight, seventy.” 

Tony payed him and told him to keep the change before picking up his ice cream and gesturing for Loki to follow, he did with a spring in his step, but Tony could see the look in   
his eyes that said he wanted to talk about something and Tony did not want to talk to this guy about anything.

“Why don’t you like to be handed things?” He asked as soon as they had left the shop.

Tony sighed loudly and turned to look towards the god with a frown. “Why do you want to annoy me all the time?”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“You haven’t answered mine.”

“I asked you first.” 

Okay so he fell into that, wincing internally he continued walking. “Because I don’t.”

“That’s not a real reason.” 

‘Your face is not a real reason.’

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not.” He replied taking an over exaggerated lick from his ice cream. Tony glared at him in response to the lick.

“Do you have to do that?” He asked instead rubbing his forehead and throwing his ice cream out. He only bought it so that guy wouldn’t feel bad. Plus what better way to pick up   
girls than tell them he had served the Tony Stark aka Iron man aka Awesomeness extraordinaire.

“Do what?” he asked an innocent expression that turned vulgar with the drooping eye lids that just screamed ‘fuck me.’ 

He sighed and shook his head throwing his head into his hands. “Forget it.” 

“So why don’t you like to be handed things?” 

Tony turned to look at him with annoyed expression but Loki simply raised a brow in question. Tony hated this guy.

“Because I grew up being handed things all my life and it is good for a change not to be handed things.” He turned back around to face with god with an exasperated expression.

Loki simply smiled a soft smile in response. “See doesn’t that make you feel better?” 

Tony glared at him. “You’re an arsehole.” 

The other man’s smile deepened and Tony really wanted to knock it off his face with a swing instead he continued to walk. “So why did you say what you said to the boy?” 

“Okay really what is up with these 20 questions?” Tony asked stopping and almost causing the god to bump into him, okay so the god did but Tony would describe the ‘bump’   
and more of a molestation. “And would you stop touching me?”

Loki didn’t say anything no, he just continued to lick his ice cream and smirk. “Answer the question, Stark.” 

“You already know why.” He growled before turning back around and heading towards the car, Happy stood outside leaning against the front door a lit cigarette in his hand as he   
puffed out the remaining smoke in his lungs, slowly he stood and dropped on the butt before stepping on it, he did it in perfect synchronisation with Tony who managed to arrive   
at the back door just as his driver opened the door. Loki was not that far behind.

“You are not getting in the car with your ice cream.” Tony said staying in the seat closest to the open door. 

Loki looked at Tony in a way that had Tony smiling again.

“What?” he hissed, the sound travelled down his spine and he had to resist the urge to shiver in response, he used that energy to make his smile deeper that will show the   
arsehole.

“Choose the Ice Cream or Walking.” He says, Loki watches him narrowing his eyes, Happy simply stands at the door watching them both like a fucked up western.

Loki takes a long lick of his ice cream and okay Tony really wants to hit him. “You’re lying.” 

“What?” Okay so screw the part about punching him now he is confused. 

He sighs as if he has been put out and this is one of the most difficult things he has done. “I am the god of lies dear Anthony, I can tell when someone lies to me.”

Oh god and no one should say his name especially not like that. Tony looks at Happy and gestures to the front of the car, he obliges and walks around to the driver’s seat, it is   
times like this that Tony feels like he is a mob boss. He slinks out of the car and gets as close as he dares to the trickster who smirks, takes another lick of his ice cream and   
moves closer.

‘One punch in the nose won’t hurt.’

“Then get the lie in this, I love you and would love if you kept bugging me with your need for a close proximity.” He smirks a little and awards himself a point because he is Tony   
Fucking Stark. 

Loki smiles deeper and leans in closer so that their cheeks are brushing, Tony doesn’t dare move back, he will not show this douche he feels uncomfortable. 

“There is no lie.” He chuckles lightly and the breathing against his neck is highly distracting. And he almost leans into the feel but pushes himself back. 

‘No Tony, remember the rules, don’t stick your dick in crazy, and certainly don’t touch crazy… it could be contagious.’

Instead he grits his teeth and pulls back. “Hurry up and get in the car.” He all but growls at the god who hollers in victory.

“You do not deny it.” He says as he takes a bite out of the cone. Seriously this guy takes ages to eat his ice cream and it is driving Tony insane.

He glares at the god before scooting over slightly and ‘patiently’ waiting for the god to finish. He pulls out his STARK phone and sends a text message to Pepper asking about her   
day, she sends back immediately and he falls into a momentary pattern and it feels as if she is with him and he feels light and happy, until all of a sudden there is a tall mass   
sitting next to him.

“Happy.” He says as the door closes and he immediately puts his phone back into his pocket, he doesn’t want tall, dark and creepy to look at it. Happy starts the car and it isn’t   
long until they are on the road again.

“Is that Miss Potts?” Loki asks and Tony can hear the way his teeth grit at the mention of her name, he looks up at the god who is smiling back at Tony, but he can’t fool the   
billionaire.

“Yes that was my girlfriend.” He smirks at Loki who scowls slightly before facing the front. Tony continues to look at Loki with a smirk because he is certain that the god can still   
see him, before he turns back around and looks out his window.

“Did she leave you?” Loki asks he still faces the front and when Tony turns to look at him he smirks.

“No, she is visiting her grandmother.” 

Loki turns to face him with a wide smirk that spells trouble. “That is a lie.”

Tony spins around and glares at the god. “No, it’s not.”

Loki sighs again and shakes his head he looks down at his hands which are inching closer to Tony’s. “What am I the god of Stark?” he says looking back up.

“The god of creepiness.” He says and Loki smirks, that was not his goal. Damn.

“Lies, Stark, the god of lies. I told you this just minutes' ago.” 

Tony glares at the man. He knows where this is going. “She is visiting her grandmother.” He says again his teeth gritting together there is no way he is going to believe this.

“No.” Loki turns and faces him, his hand finding Tony’s and gripping them pulling the man towards him. “She is not.”

Tony stares at the god and he doesn’t know what it is but there is something there pulling him and pushing him and he doesn’t want to believe what he just said, but the seed   
has been planted and Loki is watering it with every breath he takes.

He pulls his hands out of Loki’s and turns to face the window. 

“You are lying.” 

But he can’t even convince himself of that, let alone the god of lies.


	5. Chapter 5

Music blared through the speakers on the loudest possible volume, his hands working furiously against the wires and the metal alloys, he needed to take his mind off things and this is how he did it. When he heard about his parents’ death he spent a whole week in a makeshift lab, he couldn’t use his own fathers. No matter how much he hated the man the thought of being in there without his father’s disapproval glares or when he would sneak in there while the man was on business. He always wanted his father to leave so he could work in the lab. But he never wanted his death. Then there was the time when his first girlfriend left him, he was fifteen at the time and sure he cheated on her and he really should have seen the breakup coming but it still upset him, he had only spent two days in the lab then to clear his head and this was the only way he could do it.

It usually worked; unfortunately it wasn’t working this time.

After his drive home with Loki, Tony had immediately walked straight into his lab ignoring anyone who got in his way, he had been in there for an hour sitting in silence and staring at a wall just thinking before pulling out his phone and calling Pepper. 

She didn’t answer and frustration got the better of him, that would explain why his new television downstairs was now completely shattered and there was blood and pieces of glass on his hand, he had moved to cover it up with a bandage from the first aid kit Pepper had kept for him in the labs. But the thought of her gifting it to him stopped him from cleaning and tending his wounded fist, he simply stared at the box and then back at his hand before turning back to the suit he was working on.

He really didn’t know how long he had been in the lab but whenever he had felt so tired that he wanted to just clear a space on the floor or on a table and sleep he would have a cup of coffee or a red bull and he would be back to work, and whenever he felt hungry, well then he would be hungry and he would just work around the hunger pains

“You really should eat.” 

He spun around on his chair and faced his PA with a wide smirk, Pepper stood in front of him his black dress matching her black heels perfectly and Tony wanted to see them on the floor, he stood and   
walked towards her, only to have a plate of food shoved into his hands and her smile grew wider as he rolled his eyes.

“You really shouldn’t wear that.” He replied taking the plate and moving it back towards the table, shoving aside his tools and a few blueprints.

“And what should I be wearing instead?” she asks her delicate eyebrow perking; he spins around and leers at her his eyes travelling her body.

“Give me five minutes and I will show you.” She rolls her eyes this time but when he steps closer to her she doesn’t stop him.

He pulled himself away from the chest plate and glared at it with such ferocity that a lesser man/suit piece would have died.

“I hate you.”

His stomach rumbled louder and the pain was becoming unbearable.

“Jarv, How long have I been in the lab for?” he asks lifting a screwdriver and clasping it into his hand.

“Three days, sir.” Tony looked back at the chest piece and then towards the elevator with a scowl.

“And the locations of everyone?” 

“Does that include a Mister Laufeyson?” 

He didn’t need to think about that for long, the reply was on his lips. “Yes.”

“Agent Romanov and Mister Odinson are located in the Gym, Mister Rogers is in the Kitchen and Mister Laufeyson is located in his room.” Tony nods his head to himself and puts the screwdriver down.

“Banner and Barton?”

“They left an hour ago.”

Really he would have asked where they went but he was at the point where he was just that hungry and he didn’t care anymore and really the thought of Steve in the kitchen was just to god to refuse,   
he could probably convince him to make him pancakes.

And Bacon. He couldn’t forget about the bacon.

 

“You can’t just keep doing that!” 

Tony pauses bent along the bench his one hand resting on the edge of the breakfast bar while the other holds onto a piece of bacon that had once been sitting on the good Captains plate.

“Do what?” 

Okay so he is playing dumb and Steve knows it.

He sighs loudly and stares at Tony with his no-nonsense face. “You can’t just keep stealing my food.”

By the time Steve had finished his sentence Tony had moved back to his seat with a shit eating grin on his face, the piece of bacon still clutched tightly in his hand. 

“But I can.” He replies back with an easy smile as he over exageratly plops the bacon into his mouth. Try and get that back Stevie.

Steve simply rolls his eyes and looks down at his plate, sure he has a lot of food, but that isn’t the point. The point is he will not have someone take what is his; no he will stand up for his piece of…bacon.

Yes he realises how bad that sounds.

But still the principle.

“And why can you steal my bacon?”

Tony looks at him as if he has grown a second head and for a slight moment Steve thinks he has.

“Because not once in three days did you bring me any food.” He says it like it is the most simplest thing and in reality it is, Steve had offered to take food down to him but Natasha had simply told him;   
‘That if he wanted food, he can come upstairs and get it himself.’

And Steve had listened, she did have a point, they couldn’t constantly baby the billionaire they had to treat him like an adult and not constantly worry over him. They had enough on their plates.

“It’s not my job to bring you food.” Steve replies taking another bite of his meal, this time not saying anything when Tony leans over again this time to snag a piece of toast, instead he just eyes the   
other man carefully in a way that clearly says ‘Really?’

“No but, I could hire you too.” He takes a bite of the piece of toast and waves his arm around as if proving a point.

Steve looks back up at him and frowns in the general Captain glare that is usually an indicator that Tony is going too far.

“It will pay more than your average hero wage.” He sings songs.

Steve sighs and shakes his head briefly before looking back at his team mate. “What’s wrong Tony?” He asks putting his knife and fork down he rests his chin on his hands and stares at the man who   
has gone rigid mid chew.

He doesn’t expect Tony to say anything, he never does, and usually he will just reply with a witty retort and leave the room and disappear for a few hours and show up again eventually and act as if   
nothing has happened. Steve has Tony’s actions down to a pat.

So he is surprised when the genius puts his piece of toast on the counter and looks into his lap without making any more movements, it is almost scary in fact the way he is so silent. Steve thinks he   
has broken the man.

“Tony-“

“Do you think Pepper is cheating on me?” He asks and now it is Steve’s turn to go still. 

He frowns down at his mostly full plate and he is at a loss for words. “What?” He looks back towards Tony and the billionaire looks so open and vulnerable and it kills the super solider, he has never   
seen the man like this. He leans across the bench and pushes his plate away with a frown. “Why would she cheat on you, she loves you.” 

Stark looks at the bench for a moment and smiles slightly. “Don’t worry, it’s stupid.” He goes to move but Steve has grabbed his arm and is pulling him back into the seat.

“Stark,” there is that authorative tone that is usually reserved for battles or whenever Tony or Clint do something that is enough to warrant such a tone, which is pretty much anything and everything.   
“Why would you think she is cheating on you?” 

He doesn’t want to talk about it, because he doesn’t know how to explain it. What can he say? ‘Yeah Loki said she was so I believe him.’

No.

Because that is a stupid reason and Loki is a dick for making him believe it.

He stutters for a moment before shrugging slightly. “I don’t know I was just thinking.” He laughs slightly and rubs his hand to the back of his head with a wince. “I suppose it’s just a bit of relationship   
jitters.” He smiles for a moment before looking down towards the corridor, he could really do with a bit of sleep.

Steve continues to stare and Tony thinks he might figure everything out so he takes a step back and smiles again shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it, this is the longest relationship I have been in,” he pauses for a moment and smiles slightly. “Ever.” He laughs fondly at that and nods. “I think I might have a shower and take a   
nap.”

But Steve watches him and when he turns around and is almost down the corridor Steve frowns. “Tony,” the man in question stops and turns towards the man. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Tony smiles and nods again, “Yeah sure Spangles.” And then he is lost down the hallway.

 

They are all in one of the training rooms, this one is bigger, and actually it is the biggest and takes up the entire floor and the one above and below it. What he has a lot of money and is a grown child   
and he can do whatever he wants to do. Tony tells everyone it is for group training and running over plans and strategies, butt really they all know it was built to show off his money and his   
architectural design ideas that no one else respects because they are all idiots and clearly have no sense of design, well that is what Tony thinks anyway. And he is a genius so he has to be right.

They are all their in their gym clothes with towels, water bottles and bandages all stocked up, you know in case someone gets hurt during training, which is most of the time. And their local angry   
Doctor was there to help just in case that happened which meant much to Tony’s char grin no Hulk to join in on the team fight.

“Okay,” Steve starts dressed in a pair of grey sweats and his white top that Clint likes to call his ‘show-off-top’. “I want us to break up into teams; Thor, Loki and Natasha defend the North, Clint, Tony   
and I defend the south.” Everyone nods and Clint and Tony share a high five. 

“You will enjoy this game brother it will be much like our adventures in Neifleheim.” 

Tony isn’t surprised when Loki simply folds his arms over his chest and glares at the floor. He can only imagine what the god is muttering under his breath and from the sideways glances he is shooting   
the thunder god. 

It isn’t long before the teams have split and Tony is forced to put away his phone because even claiming that he is scanning the city for potential threats does not work under Capsicals no nonsense   
face.

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with ‘B’.” 

“Building?”

“Brick.” Clint’s voice echoes over the comm line.

“Sorry Cap, Clint wins.” Tony replies.

Okay so it has been twenty minutes and they have not gotten any sight of Loki, Natasha or even Thor who is always, Always easy to spot and to hear, when the man tip toes you can still hear him a mile   
away he is about as subtle as the Hulk and a nuclear explosion. 

“I spy with my little eye something that begins with ‘B’.”

“You can’t use ‘B’ again!” Tony replies scandalized with a frown.

“Why the hell not?” 

“Because I used it.” 

“Wow, look at all the fucks I give.” Clint replies and while no one can see the Archer, Tony is certain that the man is smirking widely.

“Can you two stop fighting?” Steve almost whines and Tony has never heard their captain sound like that.

“Building.”

“Brick.”

“I dunno, Banner?”

“Nup.” 

“What then?” Tony asks in a growl, yes he does get frustrated when he can’t think of something, sue him. He is a genius this should be easy as for him.

“Boredom. Seriously this sucks where the Hell are they?”

Tony rolls his eyes but continues his mindless search for their offending team. Steve and Clint continue to talk in the background, but something has caught Tony’s eye, it is small and shiny and he   
can’t exactly say that he has ever seen something like this before in this room that is, it is a small gem like an emerald and the green assaults his eyes and he is pretty sure he has never seen something   
that green in his life, like emeralds should definitely not that green.

“What the hell?” Naturally he moves to pick the gem up and he can’t explain why he has this sudden urge to do it but he does even though there is a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to   
‘Not fall for the stupid fucking trick like an idiot.’ But he ignores it and it isn’t until Clint’s voice breaks through the white noise and his voice is at a screaming level.

The world almost freezes and he barely has enough time to roll out of the way, his suit whirring as he rolls away. He moves into a split roll and raises his hand the gauntlet whirring to life and he has to   
remind himself that hey he can’t shoot him.

Loki is standing straight a spear in his hand that really all it can do is spray paint, Stark had a boring weekend and what better way to entertain yourself than developing weapons that shoot paint rather   
than injure people, you just have to be careful and take the right weapon with you when you do actually go into battle.

He can proudly say they have not yet made that mistake.

“Nice gem let me guess it’s enchanted.” He states, keeping in his position his hands both raised and both gauntlets simmering down slightly. He has yet to make his gauntlets shoot paint, but they can   
shoot water out and yes he is proud of that.

But hey who wouldn’t be proud of that.

Loki smirks and looks back down at the gem with a look that can only be described as mischievous. “Actually,” he turns and looks back at Tony with a full blown smirk. “It’s not real.” He makes a   
flicking motion with his hands and Tony can do nothing but watch it disappear.

“Well that’s comforting.” He mumbles, sure he knew that Loki still had his magic, but seeing it in action is different to just thinking about it. “I have visual on creeptastic and I would love some back up.” 

The comms are quiet and Loki continues to stare his position is the standard ‘I am going to fight you to the death’ position and Tony likes the familiarity, well except for the fact that instead of   
snarling, Loki is actually smiling, not in the psychotic way either, no this smile is more of a ‘I want to open that present next’ smile.

Finally there is a crackling over the line and Clint’s voice breaks through. “A little busy Stark.” Tony growls slightly and gets a visual of his two team mates, Clint is firing arrows at the floor underneath   
his high position in a quick succession, Tony can only assume he is going off against Natasha, he tries to sneak a look at the Captain but the lines is static and he has to assume that Thor is interfering   
with the visual comms.

“Great.” He turns his head and looks at Loki with a frown, although he doubts Loki can see the frown, unless he had like x-ray vision. “Just you and me.” 

Loki’s smirk turns into a smile and Tony really wants to blow the smile of his face. 

“Not exactly my idea of alone time.” He says and for a moment Tony wants to know what is going on inside his wack job head.

“Well you’re not exactly my idea of company.” He states and suddenly they are moving around each other careful of what the other is doing, it is clear that they are both taking this training session   
seriously, either for the pride of winning, to prove themselves to the rest of the team or because they still view the other as the enemy.

“For now.” And Tony doesn’t like that.

They continue to walk around in a wide open circle, and when the hell did Tony get up and start following the movements of the god, he refuses to follow the gods conformity, but when he thinks about   
stopping he pushes the thought to the side because he doesn’t want the god to close to him, paint can be a pain in the butt to get off his suit.

They are walking for a while and by a while it is more like ten seconds and the silence is killing the billionaire, because he can’t be silent for long, especially when something is on his mind.

‘Pepper.’

‘Why would he say those things?’

‘I should ask him.’

‘But then he will know that it is bothering you.’

‘Bastard probably already knows.’

‘But what if he doesn’t?’

‘Maybe I should get a cheeseburger after this.’

“Why would you say those things about Pepper?” there is a brief pause in the gods movements and Tony struggles with his pause in footsteps, he is trying to keep an equal distance from the god and   
this pausing all the time is not helping.

Loki’s smile widens and Tony thinks that it is physically impossible to smile more than what he is but the god pulls it off, he can imagine his cheeks hurting under the strain of smiling too much and   
almost subconsciously he rubs his cheeks with his tongue.

“Why, do my words bother you?” and completely screwing over Tony’s plan the god takes a step forward, Tony doesn’t move to step back, because fuck you that’s why.

Stark doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare his arms still held high as if he will shoot at any moment, not that he will, but the god doesn’t know that.

Loki drops his shoulders and sighs loudly, and yes he just threw another spanner in the works, Tony has no idea what else the man is going to do and it is freaking him out, people are usually so easy   
to read, but Loki is like a closed book, one that is written in some ancient dialect that no one can decipher and everything he does is a surprise.

He finds it almost… exhilarating.

“Fine,” he says in a loud sigh this time completely dropping his spear and taking another step towards the other man, his arms open wide as if he might hug the man, this time he takes a step back.   
There is a pout on Loki’s lips as he continues to take steps forward. “I’m sorry for saying those mean and hurtful things that may or may not be true.” 

Tony ponders what he is saying and he really just wants the man to speak in English with no double meanings. But he knows that will never happen, not in a million years.

Tony continues to frown flipping his visor up so he can look at the god properly, so that the god can look into his eyes and see hatred. 

The god continues to pout but the sparkle in the man’s eyes tells Tony that the message is received and the fucks given, is a complete zero.

“I will do all that I can to make sure your time here is the worst time you will ever have.” Tony says and Loki’s smile shatters for a moment and Tony can’t help that bitter smile that takes over his face   
as he glares at the god. But the smile comes back with a bitter tone that has Tony realise who exactly he is dealing with.

The god takes a closer step, but Tony doesn’t move, he will not move and show his weaknesses. “I have fallen into the void.” His smile turns into a sneer as he looks the Man of Iron up and down. “You   
can offer me nothing worthy of that pain, nothing.” 

He takes a step closer to the god so that they are sharing the same air and it burns him but he still looks up into those green eyes with as much fury as he can muster. “I think I can try.” 

Loki chuckles slowly and seems to move closer to the man his eyes moving from Tony’s lips to his eyes in a triangular movement that is giving Tony a head ache. “I have never been more turned on in   
my life.” 

Okay what.

Tony frowns and takes a step back. “What the flying fuck reindeer games.” And it is like he can’t get away fast enough and where the fuck is his team, how are they not here helping him.

Loki simply shrugs and takes a step forward, his eyes an intense shade of green that has Tony fidgeting. “Have you ever had a man, Stark?” He says and wow since when did he get the staff of paint   
back in his hands. He chuckles darkly and continues to step forward his eyes burning bright like poison. “No? Good, because I will be the first man to bed you, the first to hold your tongue in my   
mouth.” He moves closer and Tony really wants to get out of here. 

“Yeah well I am in a committed relationship.” He says his back up against a wall and a grimace on his face, clearly he has nowhere to back up against and with his thrusters out this week, Long story   
that Tony blames on Dummy, and he is completely screwed.

Loki chuckles and exposes his pale neck, and yes he wants to wrap his hands around his neck and tighten his grip and watch the god flail. Yeah pretty dark stuff, but desperate times call for desperate   
measures.

“Yes but how long will that last, Stark.” And doesn’t that sound sinful on his lips, no one should say his name like that, not even Pepper. “We all know your lifestyle, before Pepper came along, and we all   
know what it will be like when she leaves.” 

He doesn’t know if it is because his anger just got out of control and this was boiling point of if it is because of the implication of something happening to Pepper but he loses it and his anger has gotten way out of control. 

So he does the only logical thing. 

He fires the gauntlet up and when Loki looks down with a confused expression he fires it into his stomach, he watches the god go flying through a wall with a loud bang and crash and suddenly he can   
hear everyone and everything around him with a loud smash of sound.

There is a smoking pile coming through the hole in the wall and he would think the god was dead if it wasn’t for the sound of movement and coughing coming from the hole. Then again he doubts he   
would care too much if the god was dead, well maybe he would, but he claims it would be because of legal reasons, not that he actually cares about the god.

“Whoops.” He says shoving the faceplate down.

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the team to come running, even Bruce from his seat on the sidelines. And when they ask him what happens he simply replies back with ‘A freak accident.’ Sure it is a terrible excuse but he highly doubts they believe him anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony wasn’t really one to ever regret anything especially major decisions, he didn’t regret his decision to stop his multi trillion dollar weapons company to stop producing the wholesale of his weapons that he had personally designed, some of which would never see the light of day, he didn’t regret his decision to kill Obadiah, he probably should have done it sooner in fact, he didn’t regret sleeping with girls, one every night, or to stop sleeping with random strangers and to shack up with his current girlfriend Pepper Potts and he does not regret his decision to go to Afghanistan which ended up with him holed up in a cave for months, because he came out of that a better person, he learnt the error of his ways and he sorted out his friends from his enemies. 

But he was starting to regret his decision to shoot Loki, especially with the way Thor was currently glaring at him, he had to actually hide in his lab for a night with JARVIS on full alert just in case the thunder god snuck into his room while he was sleeping and smash his face in with the hammer. It was safe to say that currently he is the most disliked person in the tower at the moment and yes that does include the psychotic Norse God who is currently lying in a bed, unable to move his body.

But he didn’t do that much damage, honest. It would have felt like someone throwing a bowling ball at him and from what he has seen Thor do and handle, he is pretty sure Loki could handle the exact same thing. He thinks the god is only still there due to his injured pride, after all it’s what he would do, maybe not to the same degree as not talking to anyone and simply just staring at the wall for hours on end, but still its similar he is probably the only one who knows, truly knows Loki for who he is and sadly it is because they are so similar.

Not that there is really anything he can do about it, but still he can’t deny it when the facts are sitting right in front of him with a Neon sign saying; ‘Look here idiot, look at all the similarities.’

That is probably why half the team wasn’t really surprised to find Loki lying in a smouldering wall while Tony simply waved them off. It was the same volatile reaction Loki wold have had, but Tony thinks if the tables were reversed with Tony hitting on an uninterested Loki, he would probably wake up tied to a chair and dangling from a building or with pig ears or some other trivial and yet terrifying problem.

Maybe Loki was becoming a part of the team to slowly turn everyone against him, like a snake in the grass the god was sly and slippery and Tony has no doubt that if he brought this to the rest of the teams attention they would all shoot him down with sceptical looks and comments on ‘Needing more sleep.’ Please he thinks he sleeps enough, sometimes they can’t even wake him up.

Point is he sleeps a lot.

He could already see the tables slowly turning against him all from the angered and disapproval looks he had gotten, at least Clint high fived him before turning on the obviously fake disappointed look, but even the spy couldn’t hide the joy that seeped out of his eyes like water overfilling from a basin.

It had been three days, three days and he had been given numerous amounts of ‘disappointed speeches’, death glares and ‘Really Tony, you thought it would be a good idea to shoot the Extra-Terrestrial Alien Prince during a training exercise.’ 

And all he could reply with was a ‘Shut up Spangles’ and a bunch of ‘Why Nots.’ 

He really started to feel bad when Bruce had ended up spending the night with Loki, both he and Thor sat at his bedside all night on the first night, after that Bruce decided to sleep in his own room, claiming it was because of ‘stress’ Tony called bullshit and said it was because Loki was being a drama queen, Clint laughed and Bruce merely rolled his eyes, that was proof enough that he was right in his assumption. But Thor continued to sit in his ‘brother’s’ room like some kind of sad and depressed puppy dog. He didn’t know whether to feel bad for the thunder god or to be happy for the simple fact that it meant his pretty little head was able to stay on his shoulders for another day.

“You really need to apologize.” Steve says the morning of the third day, and it takes all his will not to roll his eyes. Steve carries with him a full plate packed with nothing for breakfast meats and waffles, no doubt breakfast for the fasting god. It makes Tony’s piece of toast look meagre. 

Steve refuses to cook for him until he apologises, he won’t deny that Steve’s threat is looming over him worse than anyone else’s, and by that he means Thor threatening to pummel his head into the ground.

“Why what’s he saying this time, Oh wait that’s right nothing.” He throws his piece of toast back onto the plate before picking up his coffee cup instead, it is way too early for this shit.  
Steve stops where he is and scowls at Tony like a disapproving mother, everyone thinks he acts like one he just won’t admit it… yet.

“Come on Steve, he deserved it.” He pouts after a tense moment, Steve continues to stare and Tony realises he has a snag in his plan and he is just waiting for the next few words to come out of the Soldier’s mouth, even though he doesn’t know what he will say yet.

Quickly he tries to think of a reasonable excuse to stop the question he knows is burning in the back of the super soldiers brain, but he can’t think of a god darn excuse, a good one anyway. 

“What did he say to you anyway?” 

And there it is, Steve unwittingly has just asked the one question Tony would rather die than answer truthfully, well one of the many questions he would rather die than answer, because let’s be honest there are a lot. 

Swallowing the last mouthful, Tony puts his cup down mournfully, for the fact that he has no answer and secondly because that was a good cup of coffee.

“He has just been a jerk the entire time he has been here.”

Steve rolled his eyes and made a pointed stare at the other man who slumped in his seat. “Really Tony he is the one being a jerk?” 

He knew how bad it sounded and it went unsaid that the so called ‘jerk’ was the one lying in a bed after being shoot at by the man who called him a jerk. It was a bad situation.

Tony didn’t say anything and just stared back up towards the other man with a defeated look in his eyes, he was down and injured waiting for Steve to cut the cord and stab, just get it over and done with. 

‘Just finish up the disappointed speech cappy, just finish it up. Put me out of my misery.’

“Go and apologize.” He repeated his voice steely and his eyes narrowing into slits. Tony would have taken great pleasure in getting the man all angry and annoyed but he was too busy wallowing in self-pity.

“Fine.” He slams his hands on the table and looks at Steve one last time before marching into the hallway.

“You’re being childish!” Steve calls out and Tony just raises a finger towards the super solider and continues on his way.

It’s still silent in the room.

Like incredibly silent, Loki doesn’t know to be thank full or annoyed. 

Thor sits next to the massive bed his hands folded in his lap, and Loki knows he is staring at his back, and he can just picture his face like he is trying to decide if he wants to say something to the younger god, Loki hopes he will keep his trap shut.

He continues to stare at the wall ignoring everything and anything and that includes trying his hardest to ignore the behemoth’s breathing. And that takes a lot of effort.

He focuses on the wall again, frowning. 

‘Why would he shoot me?’

‘Is he not used to forwardness in these situations.’

‘He is forward to everyone else.’

The door opens and closes in the room and the footfalls of what could only be the captain delivering the food and no doubt to try and bring about meaningless chatter.

“Loki,” he calls softly and the god can hear a shifting on the seat beside the bed, Thor probably expects the young prince to talk, but he hasn’t in three days. “I brought you some breakfast.” The smell of pancakes and bacon waft into the air but Loki blinks it out refusing to eat anything they bring him; he will not show them how dependent he is on them. He is a rightful king and Kings are proud and strong and don’t accept food from the allies of the man who shot him.

Yeah the shot hurt at first, but know it doesn’t. He is more angry at the fact he had been shot in a moment of weakness when he was so close, he almost got just what he wanted, he could see it within the man, hidden under his pride was an emotion begging him to give in to the god and Loki could see it, he just can’t tap into it.

“Brother, you must keep up you’re energy.” Thor says and Loki bites his tongue refusing to argue with the older god. 

‘We are not brothers, you fool.’ 

There is more shuffling and the bed dips slightly as the ghost of a hand hovers over Loki’s shoulder he tenses slightly and bites the urge to punch the man, he refuses to even acknowledge them especially not right know. 

There is the sound of a plate being put down and suddenly Thor’s hand moves back. 

“It’s okay Thor, we can try again later.” The kind captain says softly, Loki can imagine the man’s hand resting on Thor’s shoulder as if holding him back. 

Loki frowns slightly; he wished his brother was more like the captain. Growing up with him wouldn’t have been too hard; sure he would still be a shadow but at least there could have been a chance for Loki to move out from behind the shadows and formed his own shadow. To prove his worthiness for the crown show that he was strong and was capable of becoming a great king, greater than Odin himself. 

But then again being a king has an awful lot of pressure. He just wants attention, wants to be known and if he had to be the villain to heroes to be known then so be it. He will be the greatest villain. But now everything has changed and he is no longer a villain and it feels weird and yet right at the same time.

While he sides with the heroes for now he can’t see himself as a hero, no perhaps somewhere in the middle, where villainy meets heroism. He can see himself sitting there, fighting for no one but himself. 

“Perhaps you are right.” Thor sounds down trodden. Loki knows this is hurting his brother, he just can’t find himself to care too much about that. 

There is a sound of platers clinking together and footfalls grow softer before there is a soft thud and the click of the door knob.

The room is delved into silence as the sound of what could only be Thor once again sitting down in his seat.

If Loki did take over the world, this building would definetly be his headquarters, it would be his tower and this room would be his study well one of them, or perhaps it would be a cell. He would throw his prisoners in one of the rooms and treat them pleasantly until they would no longer quiver when he would step into a room or cry when he would talk and not until then would he show them his wrath, show them that they were foolish to never fear him.

Show them what he was truly capable of.

And he would not stop until they would be unable to sleep in fear of their own nightmares of him, until they would scream and hurl themselves into walls to try and escape his punishment, his torture. But he doesn’t know if he would do this to all his enemies. 

There is no doubt in his mind that Stark had interested him from the moment the archer had mentioned him being considered, since then he had done his own research into the man and he found his brilliance invigorating and interesting, the same could be said for the beast who claims to be a man, but after the whole invasion and being brutally harmed by the beast he lost all interest in the scientist and focused on the inventor who took everything in his stride, who’s wit was mesmerising as if he was the one they should call silver tongue instead of he.

He had investigated the man and found an abundance of information and images of him whether it be at a charity function, as Iron Man or with a blonde bimbo hooked to his waist, and he was fascinated. A man that had a brain like his and yet could fit in so well with his own society and no doubt that of Asgard. 

Through this information he had learnt about his family, Afghanistan (What information was released to the media), his genius and naturally his playboy nature.

Which should have made Loki’s goal that much easier.

But the man would not accept what Loki was offering. 

And all Loki wanted was an honest good Fuck.

He clenches his teeth in annoyance; it had been years since he last allowed his carnal instincts to take over. He and his brother use to have a game of it, with who could lure the most women to bed, naturally Thor would often win with many maidens choosing the stronger of the two, but Loki would be able to charm and inject his way into a maidens heart every so often with promises of the best night of their life. 

But in the end he had more luck with men than women due to his slim build.

Which really should have just made all this a lot easier, sure he could shift to a woman to lay with the man, but he didn’t want to and it would defeat the purpose of this whole ordeal, it would wound his already destroyed pride.

Really his brother had more luck than him with mortals in the bed department, he had never told Loki personally if he had ever slept with his woman, but Loki knew from the dance in his step and the twinkle in his eye whenever he would re appear at the tower after a night away. And the vulgar comments that came out of the archers mouth was information in itself to his brothers doings.

Perhaps he should ask the older god, question him on how to bed a Midgardian, but then his brother would know his motivations for joining the bumbling squad of heroes. Unless he lied, he was awfully good at that. They didn’t call him god of Lies for nothing.

He goes to roll on his side and face his companion but just as he works up the energy to move and face the man the door swings open with a thud. Loki knows that the other bang that accompanies the sound of the door can only be Thor shooting out of his seat to face the person at the door.

There is a tense silence for a few moments and Loki is tempted to turn and face the strange presence in the room. 

“Why are you in my presence?” Thor hisses and Loki smiles at the sound of the man he once called brother finally appearing, the savage beast that would cause war with a flick of his mighty hammer. Loki knows who is at the door; it is the only person that Thor has spoken harsh words of in the past few days. 

There is a loud expulsion of air and footfalls loud and purposeful.

The man clearly knows no fear.

“Relax, I came to apologise big guy.” 

“Leave.” 

“I’m pretty sure he would want me to apologise.” Loki is silent and he swears he can hear and smell Thor’s anger radiating off him.

‘Good, Thor. Hit him in the face.’

“You are a bit late son of Stark.” Thor says and there is the sound of heavy feet, no doubt Thor moving to stand in front of the genius to scare him, Loki can imagine the man smiling that annoying smile of his that has Loki want to rip his clothes off and push him up against a wall.

“I can leave if that is what you want?” And he can hear it, that god forsaken smile, in his voice and it kills him slightly.

“Ye-“

“It’s okay Thor.” 

The two men freeze in their positions both turning to look at the god who is sitting on the bed in an upright position his hair as perfect as always, his eyes bright green as he stares down at both of the men with a blank expression.

“See buddy,” Tony says patting the man on the arm as he steps around him looking back slightly at the god with a smile that seems brighter than before. “Told you he would want me to apologise.”

Thor glares at the man before throwing Loki a glance that has his heart melt; well it would if Loki wasn’t a cold arse prick and didn’t hate said man. Loki shifted his glance to Stark and he had to stop the anger that threatened to fly from his throat and curse the man turning him into a giant banana. 

The man looked at the god, all traces of a smile long gone instead there was a shell and empty and broken man looking straight back at him. 

‘Like a mirror.’

“Well spit it out Stark.” Loki ordered his arms folding over his chest mechanically. So what he felt a little bad for the mortal, that didn’t mean he was going to go easy on him. He had a reputation to protect.

It seemed Tony had the same idea, his mouth quirked upwards and his stance changed immediately, a fire lit in his eyes and he smirked.

The bastard smirked.

“I don’t think you would like what I want to spit out.” There was movement from the corner of Loki’s eye Thor’s hand raised as if he was about to strike the other man, Stark tensed knowing something would happen, but he was yet to move out of the way.

“Thor!” The god paused and looked over at the Trickster on the bed with a frown. “Leave.” And when he showed no desire to move Loki gave the man a steely glare. “Now.”

Stark continues to watch Loki, the smirk slowly sliding off his face. Thor frowns at the man’s back before finally taking his leave and closes the door with a thud. The wall shakes behind him.

“If he breaks anything, it’s coming out of his pocket.” Tony says turning back to look at the door with a critical eye.

“Get on with it Stark.” Loki growls shifting on the bed so that he is a comfortable position, he has a feeling this could go for a while.

He turns abruptly and faces the god the fire in his eyes intensifies tenfold. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” he asks, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walks around the room, no doubt to the small bar in the corner. He swears there is a bar in every one of these rooms, and it really shouldn’t surprise him if there was. He knows about Starks predilection for drinks.

It will end up killing him one day.

“Doing what?” He asks his hands folding in his lap as his fingers play with each other, testing his magic reserves. There isn’t much left, it seems lying in bed for a couple of days has done him no good. Odin probably made it so that it would only replenish whenever he did a good deed or something, possibly in the hope that he would end up like Thor if he ever returned to Asgard.

And Stark is there by the wall in the far corner pulling out a bottle from the cupboard and a glass from another, he vaguely wonders if the man will offer him a drink, but from the lone glass he holds tells Loki something different.

“Making me look like the Jerk in front of everyone.” He says the neck of the bottle clinks against the glass and Tony chuckles slightly and shakes his head. Before resting the bottle down.

There is no ice in the glass to water the amber liquid down and Loki wonders if that was intentional. Perhaps he is not sober enough for this conversation, or perhaps he wants to just get this over and done with. 

“You are implying that you were never a jerk.” Loki states and Tony whirls around and raises a brow with a slight smirk.

“I’m sorry I meant more of a jerk than you.” 

And Loki can’t help but laugh, even if it does hurt slightly. He has used his vocal chords too much in the past ten minutes than in the past three days.

“Well are you going to answer my question?” Tony asks, and Loki can’t help but smile as he watches the man walk away from the window casting a slight glance back at it.

“I’m sorry, when did this become about you?” 

There is a pause in movement and Loki’s eyes meet with Starks, who is looking at the seat next to the bed in deep thoughts. 

“When isn’t it about me?” he replies after a few moments finally sitting down in the chair. 

Loki rolls his eyes, he thought the man would never sit down and his constant wanderings were getting annoying.

Loki smirks at the man and looks out at the window. “I’d say right now it is not.” He turns back to Stark with a victorious smile that has Tony double take. When did this become an argument?

“Ah.” He says loudly holding his glass up in the air with a bright smile. “But you see we are right now talking about me.”

“Back to the point Stark, I am in no mood to argue with you.” Loki says making his eye roll visible this time his arms across his chest as he stares at the man with a deep set frown.

“Ah, so it was an argument.” 

“I’m still waiting.” Loki sings songs. 

The engineer shuffles on his seat until he is at the very edge and looks Loki dead in the eye his drink dangling in his palm and suddenly the breath is let out of him and he really needs more air. 

“Loki,” he starts “I am deeply sorry for shooting you during training.” He looks at the god who gives him a raised brow telling him to continue with his apology; Tony lets out a deep breath, bowing his head looking at the floor to work up his courage. He is no stranger to apologising, he had to do it all the time in the media, but that didn’t mean he liked apologising. “It was stupid, reckless and irresponsible.” Loki raises his brow again and Tony knows he needs to do better but he can’t find the god damn words to apologise, he needs palm cards or something. Then again if he had palm cards he probably wouldn’t ready them. “And I am sorry for eating the last yogurt? Listen I don’t know what to say, I usually pay people to do this stuff for me.” 

Loki nods his head, biting back the smile and the laugh that is clawing its way up his throat threatening to escape his tight lips. 

Tony holds his breath for what feels like an eternity, he really doesn’t want to go out there without Loki accepting his apology, Thor would probably kill him right then and there. 

“I accept,” and there is the air in Tony’s lungs. “Your apology.” Tony can’t help but smile and lean back in his seat and take a sip of his scotch, apologising isn’t that bad. “On one condition.” Bye, bye air. He looks up towards the god who has a vicious smile on his lips, his palms get sweaty and his heart is hammering in his chest. 

“I’m not sleeping with you.” He says in one breath and Loki has the graces to look taken a back and shocked, until a smile appears on his face.

“No Stark, I will not have a ‘Pity Fuck’ as you mortals call it. No. I will wait until you come crawling to me, begging me to take you, then I will take you, Hard and slow, savouring every cry and moan you make.” His head is directly in front of Tony’s who is suddenly frozen in shock, fear and… arousal.

“O-okay then.” He says after a few tense moments and Loki smiles again before leaning back across the bed until he is resting in his original position his legs stretched out amongst the sheets and quilt. 

“No, I would like some of those iced goods; I believe they were called ‘Ice Creams.’”

Tony is still frozen in his seat, but slowly collects himself and takes another sip of his drink. “Yeah sure I will order a tub.” He goes to get up out of the seat but Loki stops him with a laugh and he  
suddenly panics. Did he put paint on the seat or something, is there going to be a bright pink patch of paint on his arse or something? 

“You imply that I only want one tub. No Stark, I will require multiple tubs.” 

Tony grinds his teeth and continues towards the door with a growl. His hand is on the handle of the door when Loki speaks next his voice a purr that sets more of Tony’s nerves on edge. 

“Until next time, Mr Stark.” 

He yanks the door open listening to Loki’s howls of laughter. 

“He is all yours big guy.” He says when he meets Thor in the Hallway.

 

The floor is quiet and Clint would say it was too quiet but it should be this quiet when Tony was on a Starkpad, Romanov was reading a gossip magazine (That they were featured in and the theories of who they were, who they were dating and what not), Bruce reading a newspaper, Thor in Loki’s room (most likely pestering the god, who was now eating and talking thanks to Tony’s apology), Steve in the kitchen cooking dinner and finally himself sitting in front of the television a controller in his hands. 

Yep it was a normal Monday night. 

A normal boring Monday night.

“Stark, any parties on tonight?” Clint asked his eyes still located on the screen.

“Who has a party on a Monday night?” Bruce asked peeking up from his newspaper with a frown.

Tony throws his hand up in the air continuing his play with his Starkpad. “I do.” He said non-committedly.

Clint is not surprised, in fact no one is he is pretty sure he can hear Steve mutter something in the kitchen about not being surprised.

“But none tonight?” Clint asks again his eyes once again never leaving the television.

“None tonight.” Tony replies with a sigh. Clint knows if there was one both of them would be there drinking and in Clint’s position picking up chicks, he thinks Tony would as well, no matter how many times he would try and deny it. Once a playboy always a playboy.

“That sucks.” 

“Yep.”

There is the sound of something being thrown and shouting and a thud as Thor comes walking out of the hallway his footsteps shaking the ground as he goes. Everyone looks up from what they are doing except for Tony who continues to play on the Starkpad. 

“My pardon Rogers.” Thor says in the kitchen and there is the sound of what Clint assumes is the freezer opening and closing before.

“Mr Odinson, Mr Lauferson is requiring your immediate return with his iced goods.” There is a sound of what must be swears in a language Clint has only ever heard when Thor is angry or frustrated. 

Then he is out of the kitchen Steve’s head poking out from the doorway watching the man walk away, everyone’s eyes on the fleeting figure of their favourite Norse god, except for Tony’s. There is the creak of a door opening and more shouting before the door once again closes.

“What the hell was that?”

“Whipped.” 

“I have never seen Thor move that fast.” 

“Was that ice cream?” Bruce asks and suddenly everyone is looking at Tony who doesn’t bother looking up from the screen.

“Yep.”

“Why was he carrying ice cream?” Clint asks suddenly with a frown.

“Don’t ask.” Is all Tony says, before everyone returns to their activities.

Steve continues to stand in the door way with a frown. “Does that mean Loki won’t be eating dinner tonight?”


End file.
